The Sounds of Silence
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Summary S3 A hunter learns Sam maybe a threat, so he kidnaps Sam and disables him, so that he’s not useful to the demon side. Sam may be able to use the disability to save Dean from his deal. Limp Sam, Protective Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- S3- A hunter learns Sam maybe a threat, so he kidnaps Sam and disables him, so that he's not useful to the demon side. Sam may be able to use the disability to save Dean from his deal. Limp Sam, Protective Dean.

Spoilers- There are spoilers to S2 -All Hell Breaks Loose 1&2. This story takes place in early S3 so there are mentions of one of the new female characters this season that are spoilers.

I want to give a big thanks to my beta, sendintheclowns! She is such a great support!

The Sounds of Silence Part One

Ralph Moore was a second generation hunter. His dad had raised him to hunt the things that went bump in the night. It had been a nomadic life that in time Ralph had come to hate. His mother and father loved it, so in the end Ralph had a falling out with his family.

Ralph decided to pursue "normal." He had always been good with his hands so he went to Vo- Tech School and became a certified mechanic. While at Vo-Tech he had met a pretty young thing named Susan. They had fallen in love and gotten married right after they both graduated. It wasn't long after that their daughter Lisa was born. Ralph was happy. He had normal.

That all changed two years later when both of Ralph's parents were killed on a wendigo hunt. Ralph was devastated and determined to get revenge on the creature that had taken his parents.

Susan didn't understand, thought he had gone mad. She told him the night he left, that if he walked out the door not to come back. Unable to resist the need for revenge, he said his final goodbyes to his family and took off after the wendigo.

It turns out he wasn't the only hunter after the beast. His first night camping out, he'd run across a fellow hunter by the name of John Winchester. Ralph wasn't happy to share the hunt, but in the end John had kept him from getting killed. Well, the fact was that John had saved his life.

Ralph and John remained friends after that. It had hurt Ralph deeply when he learned of John's passing. Today, Ralph had learned something more troubling. It seemed that one of John's boys was being hunted.

Ralph had learned from a fellow hunter that Gordon Walker had quite a few fellow hunters convinced that Sam Winchester was a threat to all hunters. That it was just a matter of time before Sam joined the demon side of the war.

After doing a little research of his own, and finding out that Sam had been one of the psychic children chosen for the war, Ralph decided he had to act.

Ralph had never killed a human that wasn't possessed, and Sam being his friend's son, made it even harder to even think of eliminating him. Ralph also knew that there was a chance that this boy might not go dark side, and he wanted to give the boy the benefit of doubt.

Ralph came up with a plan - if he could disable Sam, and make him no good to the demon side - then he might be able to save Sam not only from the demons, but maybe from his fellow hunters. Ralph would just need to find the boy, and decide how to take him out of the game.

oooOOOooo

Sam was tired. He was tired of all the secrets, and the war on demons. He was really tired of the demon Ruby popping in whenever she damned well pleased.

He knew though, he had to move forward, to keep fighting. It was the only way to save his brother.

The last few days hadn't been too bad. He and his brother were holed up at Bobby's waiting for the next lead on more demons to hunt.

Sam had been staying up late with Bobby working on research on how to save Dean from his deal. So far, nothing was panning out.

It was late morning and Sam was just finishing his third cup of coffee when Dean entered the kitchen from the outside door.

"Hey Princess, you leave any of the black sludge Bobby calls coffee for me?" Dean smirked as he headed over to the coffee pot.

"Yeah, Dean, there is plenty left. What have you been up to this morning, and where is Bobby? I haven't seen him since I woke up." Sam noticed that his brother was a bit grimy this morning.

"Well, sleeping beauty, while you were sleeping in, Bobby and I were giving the Impala a tune up. Bobby noticed that we needed some new spark plugs and he headed to town to pick some up." Dean replied as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"So when will you be done?" Sam asked really just to make conversation, because honestly talking about the car bored him to pieces.

"Probably after lunch, so if you aren't too busy this afternoon, why don't you whip us up some lunch!" Dean said as he finished off his coffee.

"Sure thing Dean, and is there anything else I can do for my wonderful brother?" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Find us a job Sam, I'm going stir crazy here!" Dean sighed as he got up to head back outside.

"We've been here three days Dean, and you already have ants in your pants huh?" Sam said with a smile.

"Hey, just you find us something to do, or you might actually find out what it's like to have ants in your pants Sam! Oh, wait, that's right, you already know. I taught you that lesson when you were what, ten?" Dean replied with a chuckle.

"Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean replied as he headed out the door.

oooOOOooo

Ralph had been doing lots of research on the best way to disable Sam and not hurt the boy too bad. He had come up with a potion and ritual from a mix of a few of his books that should do the trick. Now he just needed to find the boy.

He had heard in the hunting circles that the Winchester boys were keeping in contact with Bobby Singer, so Ralph felt that Singer was his best bet at finding them. He knew Singer pretty well, they had helped each other on various hunts so he felt that he could get Singer to trust him.

He just needed some bait and he could put his plan into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- S3- A hunter learns Sam maybe a threat, so he kidnaps Sam and disables him, so that he's not useful to the demon side. Sam may be able to use the disability to save Dean from his deal. Limp Sam, Protective Dean.

Spoilers- There are spoilers to S2 -All Hell Breaks Loose 1&2. This story takes place in early S3 so there are mentions of one of the new female characters this season that are spoilers.

Thanks to everyone who is reading and especially those who left reviews on chapter one!

The Sounds of Silence Part Two

Bobby had just picked up the spark plugs that Dean needed for the Impala and was getting in his truck when his cell phone went off.

"Singer here." Bobby figured it was Dean with another parts request, but was surprised by the other voice on the line.

"Hey Bobby, this is Ralph Moore, it has been awhile you ole dog, whatcha been up to?" Bobby had to think, it had been a while since he had talked to his old friend Ralph.

"Oh, not much, hunting a few demons. Whatcha been up to Ralph? You're not in any trouble I hope." Bobby chuckled, his friend Ralph seemed to be good at finding trouble.

"Well, Bobby, I've been tracking a few demons myself, and I think they may be heading up your way. In fact the tip I got is that they're about two hours out from you, holed up in Norton. I'm a few days out, or I'd look into it myself. I was hoping maybe you could check on it, before I made the trip. I'd hate to drive all that way for it to be a bust." Ralph paused, waiting for Bobby's reply.

"Yeah sure Ralph, I'll look into it. Do you have any info on where in Norton I need to be looking?" Bobby hoped so 'cause he was really not up for any wild goose chases.

"Well Bobby, the info I have has a group of five holed up in an abandoned church five miles outside of Norton, on Old Mill road. Do you have someone that can be your back up until I get there, 'cause five demons ain't nothing to sneeze at." Ralph replied with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, well since this demon war business started up, I know better than going it alone. I got a couple of hunters that I can get to tag along." Bobby knew that Dean would be chomping at the bit for this hunt. The boy was going stir crazy back at his place.

"That's good Bobby, then I'll start to head your way, but if you get there and it is a bust, just give me a buzz, otherwise I'll see ya in a couple of days. "

"No problem, Ralph, I'll give you a ring as soon as I know something." Bobby clicked off his phone.

oooOOOooo

Ralph hung up and sat his phone down on the table. He had found a cheap motel on the outskirts of Norton. Now he just had to wait and see if Bobby would lead the Winchester boys to him.

He hoped so, because he hated the idea of kidnapping Singer just to get information on where Sam was. Ralph knew Bobby wouldn't give Sam up, but he was prepared, and had brought truth serum with him just in case.

Ralph just hoped that Bobby came to Norton with the kid, it would be so much easier that way.

oooOOOooo

Bobby made it home and inside the back kitchen door. He almost turned around and went back out because the boys were bickering again! They had only been with him two days and were already driving him nuts.

Instead of leaving, he cleared his throat.

Sam looked up from the pot he was stirring. "Hey Bobby, I made us some chili."

Dean spoke up from his spot at the kitchen table. 'Humph, if you want to call it that! Bobby, the boy actually put corn in the chili, corn! I mean, who does that?"

"Dean's just afraid of eating anything remotely healthy!" Sam spat back.

"Boys! I'm not in the mood. Sam, it's fine you put corn in the chili, not what I'd have done, but I'm sure it's fine. And Dean, you're not going to die if you eat corn, so drop it, and if you both play nice during lunch, I might tell you about the hunt I heard about." Bobby almost laughed at the excited look on Dean's face.

"Really Bobby? A hunt?" Dean's eyes were swimming with excitement.

"Dean, you're such a girl when it comes to hunts!" Sam said chuckling at his brother.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Boys!"

oooOOOooo

After lunch Bobby filled the boys in on the hunt. It was decided that they would finish up the Impala and head out that afternoon.

"So Sam, could do some research on where this church is exactly, and the history on it. There may be a reason that the demons picked it or it might be just because it's abandoned, but I would like to know going in." Bobby was happy to have Sam there to share the researching, the boy was good at it.

"No problem, Bobby." Sam replied.

"Dean, if you can finish up the Impala on your own, I'll grab some supplies we might need." Bobby wanted to be as prepared as possible.

"Sure Bobby, shouldn't be a problem." Dean answered.

"Okay then girls, we should be ready to head out in a few hours." Bobby headed for the door.

oooOOOooo

Ralph had found out that the older Winchester boy drove their dad's old '67 Impala. The car was definitely going to stand out if it came to Norton, so he bribed the local motel clerks to call him if that car showed up. There were only three motels in Norton and the one right outside that he was staying at. He hoped the classic car would help him locate Sam easily.

Ralph was fully expecting Singer and the Winchester boys to be in Norton at least by night fall if not earlier. He had all his supplies, and a tentative plan on how he was going to kidnap Sam. Now he just needed to be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to thank everyone who is reading, and especially everyone who took time to review. Your comments are what make writing so much fun.

I also wanted to thank my wonderful beta again- sendintheclowns- she is the best!

The Sounds of Silence Part Three

It was around 2pm, and they were finally on the road to Norton. Dean was very excited. He hoped that this lead didn't turn out to be a bust. He was itching for a good hunt. Dean had always been that way, but especially since he had made the deal with the cross road's demon. He only had one year to live, and standing still, doing nothing, made him feel like he was wasting precious time.

Dean looked over at his brother in the passenger seat, deep in thought as he looked at print outs about the old church in Norton.

"So Sammy boy, did you find anything of interesting about this old church?" Dean noticed that his brother was looking pretty frayed around the edges.

Sam sighed. "No not really Dean, which has me puzzled. Why this church? It's an old Baptist Church that was abandoned when the congregation grew too large for it in the 1970's. There is nothing special about it. Plus, what demon wants to hang out on consecrated grounds?"

Dean could see his brother was frustrated. "Well, I'm not sure Sam, but the demons we've recently dealt with haven't been playing by the same rules as they have in the past. I have a hard time believing that there isn't some reason that they picked this area and this church to hole up in."

"I'm with you on that Dean. I'm hoping I'll find out more from the local library in Norton. We should be pulling into Norton around 4:00, and the library doesn't close till 5:30. So after we get checked in, I can do some more research." Sam took his pile of papers and moved them to the floorboard of the car.

"Sure Sammy, sounds like a plan, you can get your geek on at the library while Bobby and I talk to the locals and see if anything strange has been happening. Hopefully this town has a decent bar to do that in." Dean said with a smile.

Sam shook his head in amusement and looked out the window, "I'm sure they do Dean, I'm sure they do."

oooOOOooo

As they pulled into town, Dean was very excited to see that yes, there was a bar. Well, it kind of looked more like a green barn, and was called The Green Chicken, but it had beer signs in the window, so definitely a bar. He could tell by the look on his brother's face that Sam was fighting to keep from making a comment about the bar.

They pulled into The Norton Inn and checked in. To save money they were sharing a room with Bobby. There were only two beds, so if Bobby got one then Dean and Sam would have to share the other. Sam was not pleased to hear that. The idea of sharing a bed with Dean wasn't a pleasant one especially if the boy had been drinking. The smell and sounds alone were bad enough from across the room, let alone in the same bed.

"Dean, man do we really have to share a bed?" Sam was whining and he knew it.

"Well, Sammy maybe not, 'cause to be honest, I think I might get lucky tonight, so it should be just you and Bobby." Dean replied with a smug look.

Sam's eyes got big as he replied, "You mean you would actually sleep with someone who would hang out at a place like The Green Chicken? " Sam sighed, as he saw Dean's eyes light up, and said, "You know what Dean, never mind, I don't want to know."

Dean just laughed. "You're just jealous Sammy, admit it?"

Before Sam could answer, Bobby came through the door with his bags. "If you girls are done, I think we should head out and see what we can find out."

"Sure Bobby, just let me grab the laptop." Sam hoped that Dean would be stay out of trouble with Bobby tagging along.

oooOOOooo

Ralph had received a call from the clerk at the Norton Inn letting him know that the Impala had arrived. He was pleased to learn that the boys had accompanied Singer to Norton. He just hoped that at some point Sam would separate from the others. If need be, he was prepared to take Sam at gun point from Singer and his brother, but he was hoping to avoid that.

Ralph headed over to motel just as Singer and the boys were getting into the Impala. He decided to follow them and see what they were up too.

He was pleased when the Impala stopped in front of the local Norton library and a tall young man got out. This young man fit the description of Sam that he had gotten from another hunter. Ralph couldn't believe his luck. He decided to park his vehicle in the back of the library and wait.

oooOOOooo

The Impala pulled up to the local library and Sam got out. He paused at the window to hear Dean call out to him, "Hey Sammy, call us when you're ready for us to pick you up. Bobby and I'll be at the Green Chicken if you need us!"

"It shouldn't take me long, I'll call." Sam said as he walked away.

Sam made his way into the small library. There was one librarian working, and she was very helpful. She pointed Sam to the area with town records. Sam settled in and in no time realized that there wasn't anything special about this church.

The librarian, Susan, was in her mid 40's and had lived in Norton all her life. She told Sam that the church while no longer in use was kept up and sometimes used for meetings and family reunions.

Sam decided after talking to her that there was nothing else for him to research and made his way outside.

He was about to pull out his cell phone and call Dean when a gentleman in his early 50's approached. In fact, the man reminded him a lot of Bobby in his appearance. Gruff exterior, but when he smiled he seemed friendly enough and didn't give off any supernatural vibes.

"Young man, I was wondering if maybe you had time to help me out?" The man asked Sam as he approached.

"Sure, what seems to be the problem?" Sam figured he had time to kill, it would probably make Dean upset to have to leave the bar so early.

"I have a flat tire on my truck which is parked around the back of the library, and it really is a two person job. I hate to ask you but I'm passing through so I don't know anyone around here." The man then reached his hand out to shake, and said "Oh and where are my manners, I'm Gus."

"Hi Gus, I'm Sam. I was just about to call my brother and head out, but sure I can give you a hand first." Sam shook the man's hand and followed him around to the back of the library.

Gus's truck was the only vehicle in the back. "I really do appreciate this Sam, let me grab the jack." Sam bent down to inspect the tire, as Gus started around to get the jack.

"This shouldn't take us too long, " Sam said as Gus approached. Before Sam could turn around to help Gus with the jack he felt a cloth press over his nose and mouth. Sam struggled the best he could, but he knew it was in vain. The cloth smelled of chloroform. Sam took one last breath and was out.

oooOOOooo.

Ralph was happy that his plan had worked without having to hurt Sam. After the kid was out, he quickly loaded him into the extended cab of the truck and placed a blanket over him. He then aired up his tire.

Within twenty minutes he was on the road heading back to his motel.

He had gotten a room towards the back of the motel, and when he was sure no one was around to observe him, he unloaded his blanket covered friend into his room. It was a hard task. Ralph at six foot was not a small man, but this kid was very long, and heavy. After a brief struggle he unloaded Sam on the bed.

He carefully handcuffed Sam's hands above his head to the headboard. He then took a rope and tied each ankle to the end of the bed. Once satisfied that the boy wouldn't be able to escape. He sat down and waited for Sam to wake up.

oooOOOooo

Bobby and Dean had been at the bar for a couple of hours, it had been a bust on any information on the church or any weird goings on in the town. Bobby was ready to leave but he knew Dean wouldn't be happy with that idea. Their waitress, Wanda had taken a liking to Dean, and Dean was enjoying the attention.

"Dean, don't you think we should of heard from your brother by now?" Bobby spoke as the waitress left to check on a few of the other customers. "DEAN!"

"Uh sorry Bobby, you talking to me? I was enjoying the view." Dean replied with his classic smirk planted on his face.

Bobby was flustered with his hormonal teenage acting partner. "Don't you think we should have heard from your brother by now? The library should have closed up about five minutes ago." Bobby was ready to head to the library and check on the kid.

"Maybe Sammy boy picked up the librarian and they headed out for coffee? The boy could use some female attention." Dean said as he continued to watch Wanda behind the bar.

"Highly unlikely. I was thinking more likely he wasn't able to get a signal to call us from the library. We should head over and pick him up." Bobby said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Okay Bobby, we'll grab Sammy, and come back here for the one dollar burgers. Sounds like a plan."

Dean winked at Wanda as he grabbed his jacket.

"No Dean, we'll grab Sam and head to the motel, and if you want to come back and spend time with the Dolly Parton wannabe, fine by me. Sam and I'll get something to eat at the diner we saw downtown." Bobby started to head for the door.

"I'll be back Wanda, we can have a burger together on your dinner break!" Dean yelled out at Wanda as he followed Bobby out the door.

oooOOOooo

As the Impala pulled up to the front of the library, the librarian was at the door locking up. There was no sign of Sam. Bobby got out of the car and approached.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you remember a tall shaggy haired young man leaving?" Bobby asked.

"Do you mean Sam?" Bobby nodded. "Yeah he left about an hour ago. He said he was going to get his brother to pick him up, so you might check with his brother." The librarian smiled and walked over to her car.

"Bobby, did she say he left an hour ago?" Bobby could see the panic in Dean's eyes.

"Yeah, but Dean don't get your panties in a wad, the boy probably decided to walk down to the bar. Just call him, I'm sure he's fine." Bobby hoped that he was not feeding Dean a line.

Dean dialed Sam up. "Bobby, it went to voice mail! I swear he is trying to give me a heart attack. When we find him, I'm handcuffing his sorry ass to me. Let's see if he can pull a disappearing act then!" Bobby could tell Dean was about to jump out of his skin.

"Now calm down Dean, you're doing us no good getting all upset. We'll double back and see if he just walked to the Green Chicken." Bobby got back in the car as Dean started the car up. Bobby hoped silently that Sam was ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who is reading! I love reading your comments, so keep them coming!

The Sounds of Silence Part Four

Sam's eyelids felt like they were glued shut. His shoulders ached. His head felt heavy. As he tried to shift his arms to a more comfortable position, he realized that he couldn't move them. That is when he felt the metal cuffs around his wrists.

"Sam are you awake boy?" Sam heard the gruff voice speak. Against his better judgment he started to open his eyes. He was immediately assaulted with bright light.

"Uh, who are you and what do you want from me?" Sam was able to squeak out of his dry mouth. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light.

"Sam, I promise, I'll answer all your questions. But first let me get you some water." Sam watched the man he knew as "Gus" get up and go to a mini fridge in the room and pull out a bottle of water. Gus showed Sam that the bottle was sealed before he opened it. He gently lifted Sam's head and let him take a few sips of water. Sam glared at the man but took the water.

"So Gus, why kidnap me, how do you know me and what do you want?" Sam knew his brother had to be looking for him, and thought that if he could get this guy talking, he might give his brother enough time to find him..

"You're to the point just like your daddy, I like that. My name is Ralph Moore and I'm a hunter like you Sam." Ralph approached the bed and sat down in the chair next to it.

"You're the hunter that gave Bobby the lead on the hunt here. This whole thing was a trap?" Sam knew hunters were after him, but he didn't think that they would have to fear friends of Bobby's.

"Yeah, sorry about that Sam. I'd heard from some of the other hunters that you might be a threat in this war with the demons. I didn't want to believe what Gordon Walker and the others were saying so I did my own digging. I found out that you were one of the Yellow Eyed Demons psychic kids. Do you deny that Sam?" Ralph looked intently at Sam waiting for him to answer.

Sam sighed as he turned his head towards Ralph to answer the hunter. He knew that this man would probably not really listen or believe anything Sam said. He figured that the man probably had plans to kill him just like the other two hunters Gordon had sent.

"Yes, I was one of the psychic kids, but since my brother killed the Yellow Eyed Demon, I haven't had any visions. I'm not evil, I promise. The Yellow Eyed Demon wanted me to kill the other psychic children as a test and then join him, and I didn't." Sam looked at Ralph with pleading eyes. He hoped that the man would listen to reason.

"I believe you Sam, and I was a friend of your daddy's in fact he saved my life once. I feel like I owe it to him to do all I can to help you, Sam. The problem is, that according to some of our sides recent encounters with the demons, they're still interested in you. The demons think you can still be turned. I know you're a Winchester and will fight this with all you got, but what if they're able to turn you. You know too much about our side." Sam didn't like the look in Ralph's eyes. It scared him.

"So you're willing to kill me just in case I might turn? I'm human and a hunter, do you honestly believe after all I have given, my family has given to protect human kind, that I deserve to die?" Sam couldn't help the panic that was rising in his voice. He didn't want to die, if he died, who would save Dean?

"No Sam, that's the whole reason I'm here. There are others that are hunting you, who will not stop until you're dead. I have a plan to save you from the hunters, and to make you useless to the demon side. Just give me a moment and I'll explain my plan to you Sam, okay?" Sam had an uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach, and feared that this plan could not be good. He just hoped Dean would get here soon.

"Okay Ralph, I'll hear you out. It isn't like I've got a lot of choices here." Sam hoped that as long as he kept the guy talking the more time Dean had to find him.

"Sam, I know that this has to be hard for you but I've put a lot of thought into this plan. I decided that if I could find a way to disable you, then you would no longer be a target for either side." Sam's eyes projected the panic that was attacking him all over again. Sam was trying to wrap his mind around the word disabled. What the hell? This couldn't be good.

Ralph sighed and continued. "I put a lot of thought into this Sam. I felt that if I paralyzed you from the waist down, you wouldn't be of any use to the demon side, but you wouldn't be able to protect yourself and in our business that wouldn't be good." Sam noticed that the man was dead serious as he presented his plan. Sam didn't know what to say, he tried his best to stay calm as the man continued.

"The same goes for if you were blind or lost the use of your arms, but if you were deaf, I felt that you could at least protect yourself, but at the same time not be of use to the demon side. You'd no longer be appealing as the leader of the demon army." Ralph looked at Sam with a sympathetic smile. "I know this idea may be scary to you, but in the end Sam it's for the best."

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man was definitely a few fries short of a Happy Meal, as Dean would say. Speaking of Dean, where is he? I just need to stay calm, and keep the guy talking.

"Ralph, while I appreciate that you have put a lot of thought into this, so that you don't have to kill me. I really would like to make an argument against it to you. Please." Sam looked at the man and gave him his best puppy dog look.

"Sure Sam, I'm willing to hear you out." Ralph gave Sam a pat on the leg, like he was Sam's buddy.

"There is something you don't know about me Ralph. As I briefly mentioned earlier, The Yellow Eyed Demon gathered all the psychic kids together. He brought us all to Cold Oaks, South Dakota. He basically had us fight to the finish. The last one standing was meant to be the leader of his demon army. I didn't kill anyone Ralph, in fact I was killed." Sam paused to see if Ralph looked like he believed him.

"You were killed Sam? You don't look like a spirit to me." Ralph shook his head and smiled.

"That is because I have an idiot for a brother, and he sold his soul to a crossroads demon in order to bring me back. He was only given one year to live before he has to go to hell. I've been trying to find away to break that deal. If you take my hearing Ralph, I'm not sure how I can help my brother. I'll need all my senses to go up against the crossroads demon. You've got to understand that." Sam could see compassion in Ralph's eyes. He hoped that he was reaching the hunter.

"Wow Sam, I'm so sorry. That is a lot to shoulder. I see your point. The thing is, one of the reasons that I picked hearing loss over all the others was that you could still research. You could still be part of the hunt, and from what I hear Sam you are awesome when it comes to the research part of the hunt. So you continue to research this deal Dean made, and when you find the answer, I'm sure your hunter friends will help you save Dean." Ralph smiled at Sam like he had all the answers. It was at this point that Sam felt like he was arguing with his dad. He knew deep down, that Ralph had made up his mind and he wouldn't be able to change it.

"But Ralph, I can't ask others to risk their lives to try to save Dean. He's my brother, I have to save him!" Tears were forming in his eyes, he was losing the battle and he knew it. He just prayed that Dean would show up soon.

"Shhh Sam, it's ok, I know this is hard. Shoot son nothing about this job is easy. He's your family and all you got, and I get that Sam. But what good are you to Dean if you're dead? It is only a matter of time before another hunter gets to you. I'll perform the ritual tonight, and then let the hunting world know that you're no longer a threat. It won't take long for the demon side to learn that you're no good to them either. You can then focus on Dean without having to watch your back. This is the best way Sam."

Ralph patted his knee again and got up walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room.

Sam tried bringing his emotions under control. He knew if he lost it, the man would no longer listen to him.

"Ralph, I get what you are saying, but how do you know your plan will work? What if you do this, and the hunters and demons are still interested in me? How can you be sure?" Sam waited for him to reply, praying that reason might take over.

"Sam, I can't be certain, but I know most of the hunters that are after you. They're a reasonable group. None of them want to kill John Winchester's boy, but they feel they don't have a choice. I'm giving them an out. You might still have to watch out for Gordon and some of the extremists, but if you're out of the hunt, it will be harder for those hunters to find you. As for the demons, there is no way a deaf man can lead their army, you'd be safe. I hope you'll come to understand and forgive me Sam." Ralph walked back over to the bed with a syringe.

Sam began to get nervous. He knew he was running out of time. Where was Dean?

"Ralph, you mentioned a ritual and what are the drugs for? Please tell me what you're going to do."

Sam hoped that if he kept asking questions, surely Dean would come.

"Sure Sam, I'm going to take you through this step by step before I do anything, so just relax." Sam nodded and Ralph continued. "I found a ritual and potion combo that will take your hearing from you permanently. The problem that I encountered is that this combo creates intense pain so I did some research and found that I could sedate you and the ritual would still work. I'll sedate you and then perform the ritual." Ralph paused, and Sam spoke up.

"Ralph, what happens to me once you're done? Dean has to be so worried." Sam wanted so bad to wake up from this nightmare. This couldn't be happening. Dean was going to be so upset if he wasn't able to save Sam, and Sam was scared for Dean.

"Don't worry Sam, your brother will find you. Once I'm done with the ritual, I'll leave. I promise I'll call Bobby, I just need to give myself a head start. I'll make the call at least an hour before you wake up. I promise that Dean will be here when you wake up. Do you have any other questions? " Ralph seemed so calm. Sam couldn't understand how he could be so calm.

"Ralph, please, you can't do this. Dean will be devastated. I need to be able to hear, to save Dean, I promise I won't join the demon side. I promise." Sam knew he was begging, and didn't care. He didn't know what else to do. Tears started to flow.

"Sam, your making this harder than it has to be. I thought you would understand. I have to do this. I'm sorry. " Ralph approached the bed with the syringe in hand.

"PLEASE NO!" Sam shouted as he struggled in vain against the hand cuffs. Sam fought with all he had, but in the end he was in no position to stop the hunter. Sam felt a prick in his neck and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful comments for Chapter four, it really made my day! I hope you like this part. I will have more up tomorrow. I want to thank my beta, sendintheclowns again for being such a big support! Thanks for reading!

Sounds of Silence Part Five

Ralph had given the potion to Sam and then read the ritual about twenty minutes ago. He was now just watching the boy. He hoped that everything had worked according too plan, but it was to dangerous to stay and find out.

Ralph was about to remove Sam's restraints when Sam started to moan. The boy then started to writhe around in pain. If it hadn't been for the restraints, Sam would be on the floor.

Ralph knew that pain was a side effect, but had not anticipated this much pain. He had hoped by sedating Sam that the pain wouldn't be as intense. He was wrong.

As he watched Sam mewls of pain changed to screams.

"Deeean!" was like a chant now. Sweat was beading up along the kid's brow, and his hands were fisted, struggling against the handcuffs.

Ralph decided that he needed to remove the restraints. He was afraid that with the way Sam was struggling, he might hurt himself.

It was hard to get the boy released from his bonds and to not let him fall to the floor. Ralph found himself sitting against the headboard holding Sam to him like a giant child. It reminded him of the few times he had held Lisa, his daughter, as a child when she was having night terrors. Sam was shaking and screaming out just like that.

Ralph found himself wishing it was as simple as a night terror, not pain caused by him. Guilt was starting to weigh him down, his thoughts kept going to his Lisa. Sam was about the same age, and how would he feel if someone had done this to his child?

It was as he held Sam whose screams and moans had turned to whimpers, that he realized he might be wrong. This might not have been the best way.

It had been two hours, and Sam had finally quieted down. Ralph tried move Sam to the most comfortable position on the bed. Ralph sighed and realized that while he was not happy with the pain he had caused Sam, it was too late to go back.

He needed to call Bobby.

oooOOOooo

Bobby was just leaving the local Norton diner, he hadn't found any leads on Sam. He was about to head over to the local pizza place to see if Dean had found any clues on where his brother had disappeared to, when his cell phone started ringing.

"Singer here." Bobby hoped it was Dean calling with news on Sam. They had been searching for the last couple of hours with no sign of the kid.

"Bobby, this is Ralph, and I've got something important to tell ya. It has to do with Sam Winchester, and let me get this all out before you start hollering at me, okay?" Bobby couldn't believe his ears, how would Ralph know about Sam?

"Okay, shoot." Bobby replied a bit warily.

"I think you know that the boy is being hunted not just by demons but by hunters as well. One side wants to use him and the other wants him dead. When I found this out, I felt I could help the boy. I'm sorry but this hunt you're on was a set up." Bobby couldn't believe his ears, he was set up by a man he trusted.

"What are you saying Ralph?" Bobby ground out between clinched teeth.

"I kidnapped Sam, he's alive, and you'll find him at a motel on the way out of Norton on Highway 10. It's called The Eagle Inn. He's in room 22, the key is waiting for you at the front desk under your name. There is something you need to know before you go though." Bobby could feel the pit of his stomach clench with fear.

"What the hell did you do to Sam? Swear to God if you hurt him, you'll be answering to me you son-of-a-bitch!" Bobby growled out.

"Bobby, I understand your anger but I hope in time you'll understand, that what I did, I did to help Sam. I performed a ritual, the boy is fine but he is now deaf. I gave him a sedative and he should be waking up in an hour. He'll probably be groggy and have a headache, but otherwise fine." Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing! His friend had lost his mind.

"Deaf! You made Sam deaf! How in the hell is that supposed to help him? You sick in the head asshole!" Bobby was having trouble processing what his so called friend was telling him.

"Bobby, now that he is deaf, he can no longer be of use to the demon side. There is no way a demon army can be lead by a deaf man, and I plan on letting the hunting community know that Sam is no longer a threat. You may have to protect him from a few fanatics, but he's a lot safer now." Bobby could tell by the tone in Ralph's voice that he truly believed he had done right by Sam.

"Ralph, maybe you're right, and just maybe Sam is safe now, but you're not! His brother will not take kindly to you messing with his little brother, so be warned. I'd hate to be you if Dean catches you!" Bobby almost chuckled when he heard the other man suck in a deep breath.

"It's worth the risk in my book, Bobby. I had to try to save the boy. Tell Dean that I'm sorry." And with that statement the other end went dead.

Bobby knew he needed to get to Dean so that they could help Sam, but he didn't know how he'd find the words to tell Dean what had happened.

oooOOOooo

Dean was just leaving the local pizza parlor when he spotted Bobby heading his way. Bobby looked angry and Dean wondered what had pissed the man off.

"Hey Bobby, I got nada, what about you?" Dean was trying to stay calm but his brother pulling another disappearing act on him had him slowly coming apart at the seams. He knew he had to hold it together if he was to have a chance of finding Sam.

"I got his location, jump in the car and I'll give you details as you drive." Bobby was to the point which was fine with Dean, if he knew where Sam was, no use wasting precious time.

Dean had jumped in and started the car, as Bobby closed the passenger door. Bobby turned and spoke to Dean, "Sam is at The Eagle Inn right outside of Norton on Highway 10 in room 22. The key is at the front desk under my name."

"Alright, that won't take us ten minutes to get there, why is Sam holed up in another motel?" Dean couldn't understand why his brother would do such a thing.

"Ralph Moore the hunter that pointed us to this hunt, well he kidnapped Sam. This was all a set up so he could get his hands on Sam. But Dean, Sam is alive." Bobby added quickly.

"Son-of-a-bitch! Why won't people leave the boy alone? Don't tell me, Gordon brainwashed this guy too!"

Dean was griping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"Yeah appears so, but Ralph decided to help Sam rather than kill him. He sedated Sam and then performed a ritual on him that supposedly has left Sam deaf. Sam should be waking up from his ordeal in the next forty five minutes." Bobby sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"WHAT! I'm going to kill the asshole. How dare he touch Sam! How is being deaf supposed to help Sam?" Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother deaf, this can't be happening. He took a deep breath and focused on the road because getting him and Bobby killed now, would definitely not help Sam.

"Well the idgit thought that if Sam was deaf then the demons would no longer pursue him to be their leader. Ralph also felt that most hunters would leave Sam alone if he was no longer a threat. He's going to spread the word that Sam is now incapacitated, in hopes that hunters will stop hunting Sam." Bobby shifted in his seat, anger still pouring off him.

"Well, he may have gotten the hunters off Sam's back but I'm so hunting his ass down! He's going to reverse this ritual thing. There has to be a way to reverse this." Dean was happy that at least with this being a supernatural cause of injury, they should be able to reverse it.

"Yeah, but we'll need the old fart's help, because otherwise it's going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It could be any number of rituals, not to mention that he may have mixed a few for desired effect." Bobby said in a frustrated tone.

"Bobby, you said The Eagle Inn right? It's right up ahead." Dean started to turn right before Bobby had a chance to answer.

"Yeah that's it Dean, pull in at the front and drop me off at the office, then go park over by Room 22, I'll meet you there." Dean pulled in front of the office and before Bobby hardly had the car door shut was spinning out toward the back of the motel.

Dean decided that since no one was around he would just pick the lock to the room instead of waiting on Bobby. It took him just a moment to get the room open but it felt a lot longer. As he gently swung the door open, he noticed his brother's form lying on one of the queen sized beds on the right side of the room.

Dean swallowed hard, his brother was laid out just like he was at Cold Oaks, with his hands folded over his chest and his head turned off to the side. After Dean caught his breath, he approached the bed and then noticed the steady rise and fall of his brother's chest. He took Sam's right hand in his and settled down in the chair next to his baby brother's bed. His brother didn't stir.

He was lost in thoughts of his brother when he heard Bobby speak. "Hey Dean, at least Sam looks ok."

"Yeah, I guess we won't know for sure until Sammy wakes as to what shape he is in." Dean sighed, he hated playing the waiting game especially when it came to his brother.

"Well, that old coot left us a envelope full of suggestions on how to take care of your brother when he wakes. He left a list of the drugs he used on Sam and some pain relievers that we can give Sam that won't interact badly with what is already in the boy's system." Bobby came over and handed the package to Dean.

"Well isn't he just helpful! I swear, I'm gonna kill him!" Dean started studying the stuff that was in the envelope.

"Bobby, how sick is it that this guy had it planned out to the letter. He left a list of possible side effects, pain relievers, and a pad of paper with a pen so we can communicate with Sam when he wakes up! This is just unbelievable!" Dean sighed in frustration.

"Dean, the man is a hunter and a damned good one. Research is something this man is very good at, and he evidently approached this like every other hunt he has been on, planning for everything." Bobby said as he went over to the mini fridge and opened it. "Look, he even left bottled water for us, isn't that just peachy, though truthfully I could use something a bit stronger."

"Yeah, well sorry, I'm not impressed!" Dean felt like he needed to hit something or someone, but knew he needed to keep his anger in check. He needed to be calm for Sam when he woke up.

"Dean, I'm thinking when Sam wakes up, we should stay put for a bit, until we know what are next move is. I think I'll head out to our motel room and pick up our stuff. Is there anything else we need?" Bobby said as he approached Dean.

Dean held out the keys to his car. "Nah, well, you think Sam might need to eat?"

"Wouldn't hurt to have some food just in case. I'll pick some edibles up. Oh and some good coffee for the coffee pot that's here. Holler if you think of something else, K?" Bobby headed to the door.

"Sure thanks Bobby." Dean tried to give the man a strained smile.

"He'll be ok, you'll see Dean." Bobby said as he went out the door.

God, Bobby, I hope your right, Dean thought as the man left. I hope your right.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed, I love reading your comments!

The Sounds of Silence Part 6

Sam felt like crap. His head was pounding, and his ears ached and burned when he swallowed. He had trouble opening his eyes, his eye lids felt too heavy to lift. His mouth was dry. Laying in the silence, he tried to remember where he was, and that's when the memory of being held hostage by the old hunter returned.

Sam shot up straight in bed, and screamed "DEAN!"

He felt the words exploding from his mouth but there was no sound. His scream was met with silence, there was silence all around. The quiet was encircling him, cutting him off from his former world of sound. He felt so alone.

Sam began to panic until his eyes focused and he could see that his brother was there holding him. He could see his panic echoing in his brother's face. Sam watched as Dean's lips moved, devastated by the reminder of his now silent world.

Taking a deep breath, Sam tried to calm himself. The old man's plan had worked, and he was deaf. Sam knew that he should be thankful that he was alive, but right now, all he felt was fear and anger.

"Dean, I can't hear you! I'm deaf!" Sam was finally able to get out.

Sam watched as both of Dean's hands came up in a placating manner his features softening as he reached for a pad of paper and pen on the bedside table.

_I'm so sorry Sammy, we will fix this! How are you feeling? _ Was quickly written by Dean and given to Sam to read. Sam held the paper tight, so tight his knuckles were turning white. At that moment Sam felt that Dean's written words were all that was connecting him to his brother.

"I'm ok, well my head hurts and my ears ache, but my big problem is I can't hear. Dean, I-I can't even hear myself speak, it's weird and the silence is driving me mad!" Sam was trying to reel in the panic that he was feeling.

Dean took the pad of paper, and started writing again. Sam waited impatiently, cursing his new existence where communication with the person he was closest too, was slow and inefficient.

_Bobby will be back soon. We will figure something out. We'll track this bastard down and fix this, don't worry. I have some pain pills you can take for your head._

Dean walked over to the mini fridge and got Sam a water bottle and handed him some pills. Sam really didn't want anymore drugs in his system but didn't feel up to fighting Dean. He quickly took the pills and drank half the bottle of water before sitting it on the end table by the bed.

"Thanks Dean. I think I'll lay back down for a minute, until Bobby gets back." Sam lay down and Dean patted him on the leg.

Sam shut his eyes. He wanted this all to be a dream. How the hell was he going to save Dean now? His one purpose in life had been hunting and now that was gone. Sam sighed and fought back the tears.

Sam suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and startled him. He opened his eyes to Dean smiling apologetically at him and patted him on the shoulder in a reassuring way. Dean gently handed Sam the pad of paper. On it Dean had written some questions, Sam sighed; he really wanted a moment to collect his thoughts but knew Dean was worried about him and needed some answers.

_Sam, what do you remember? Tell me every detail ok? Maybe we can reverse this without the old man's help. We will beat this, just you wait see. _

Sam slowly sat up in bed. His head was still hurting and the movement didn't help. He hissed in pain, or at least he thought he hissed in pain. This silence thing was really getting to him.

"Dean, the guy came up to me at the library. He told me he needed help with a flat. I went to help and he used chloroform on me."

Sam paused as he noticed Dean writing on the pad again.

_Dude, I hate to even say this, but you are shouting at me. _

Dean gave Sam an aggravated smile. Sam mentally cringed. Sam knew if it was him he would be totally frustrated by this whole situation.

"Sorry Dean, is this better?" Sam was at a loss. How was he supposed to know how to control his volume?

Dean nodded and motioned for Sam to continue. Sam just wanted to crawl up in a ball and sleep so that he could escape his new reality for a moment, but knew he needed to continue so that he didn't frustrate his brother more.

"Uh, I woke up here with my wrists handcuffed and my legs bound to the bed. He told me of his crazy plan, of making me deaf so that I'd be of no use to the demon army and hopefully the hunters would leave me alone." Sam was starting to lose the battle with his tears as they welled up in his eyes. He cursed at his weakness, and hoped he could keep it together for Dean.

Dean started writing again and then purposefully handed Sam the pad of paper.

_Sam, do you have any idea of what kind of ritual Ralph used?_

Sam shook his head no. "He sedated me before he even started. Something about the ritual and potion mixture that he had come up with would cause me pain, so he sedated me. So, I guess it was a ritual and a potion unless he lied to me about that."

Sam could see the wheels turning in Dean's head. He knew that Dean was itching to go after the guy.

Dean was writing again, and handed the pad to Sam.

_Sam, lay back down relax and we'll decide what we're doing next when Bobby gets here. Okay?_

Sam nodded, he was glad that Dean had the information he wanted, and would now leave him alone. Sam was so emotionally drained he knew that if he had to talk about it much more he would break. His eyes closed and he laid down. He was still feeling the effects of the sedative and felt like he could sleep forever.

"Dean wake me when Bobby gets here, okay?" Sam knew that he was in for a long night when he saw the determined look in his brother's eyes as Dean nodded at him and patted him on the shoulder. Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

oooOOOooo

Dean had been waiting for what seemed liked hours when he noticed his brother was stirring. He wasn't sure how to approach waking and trying to comfort his brother As kids, he would hug his brother and slap a band-aid on his boo-boo, and Sam would be fine. But how do you comfort a brother who has lost his hearing? He decided to try to see if Sam could hear him and called out to his brother.

"Sammy, you awake?" He had just got out those words when his brother shot straight up in bed.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as he looked around with panic in his eyes. Dean was unsure of whether or not his brother heard him.

"Sam, I'm right here, can you hear me?" Dean had placed his hands on each of Sam's shoulders trying to get Sam to focus on him. Dean noticed it took a moment for the panic to pass and for Sam to focus on him.

Sam shouted, "Dean, I can't hear you! I'm deaf!" and Deans heart broke. As he had feared his brother was deaf. Damn that Ralph, Dean wouldn't rest till that guy got his due.

Remembering that Ralph had left a list of side effects, he grabbed the pad of paper and pen so that he could check on how Sam was. He scribbled down, _I'm so sorry Sammy, we will fix this! How are you feeling? _ and handed it to Sam.

Sam replied after reading what Dean had written, "I'm ok, well my head hurts and my ears ache, but my big problem is I can't hear. Dean, I-I can't even hear myself speak, it's weird and the silence is driving me mad!"

Dean could see the fear and anger on his brother's face, and it made him feel so helpless. I just need to fix this and Sam will be okay, Dean told himself.

Not knowing what to say to make Sammy feel better, Dean decided to try to stay positive for Sam.

_Bobby will be back soon. We will figure something out. We'll track this bastard down and fix this, don't worry. I have some pain pills you can take for your head._

Before Sam could react, Dean got up and pulled a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and grabbed a couple of pain pills and handed them to Sam. Dean was happy that Sam didn't throw up a fuss and took them.

Sam sat down the half full bottle of water and spoke. "Thanks Dean. I think I'll lay back down for a minute, until Bobby gets back."

Dean watched as Sam slowly lay back down. He realized that his brother looked exhausted. Dean gave his brother a reassuring smile and patted him on the leg as he watched his brother doze off.

As Dean sat there, he realized that in trying to reassure Sam, he had forgotten to ask Sam about what had happened with Ralph. He didn't want to wake Sam but worried that they might miss an important detail if he didn't ask soon.

He grabbed the pad of paper and began to write. _Sam, what do you remember? Tell me every detail ok? Maybe we can reverse this without the old man's help. We will beat this, just you wait see. _

Hating himself for it, he lightly tapped Sam on the shoulder to wake him Dean immediately felt guilty as he watched his brother jump and his eyes fly open full of fear and confusion. His heart ached for his brother, and he felt like a failure for not being there to protect Sam when he needed him. Dean didn't know how to comfort Sam, so he had to concentrate on fixing Sam.

Dean gave him the pad of paper to read. He tried not to seem impatient with Sam, but he really needed to know what had happened. Dean hoped that Sam knew something that would help them either track this guy down or figure out the ritual he used.

"Dean, the guy came up to me at the library. He told me he needed help with a flat. I went to help and he used chloroform on me." Sam was shouting, with no way of knowing it.

Dean winced. He knew that his brother would want to know that he was shouting, but he hated having to tell the kid. Dean picked up the pad of paper and started writing.

With a sympathetic smile Dean handed the pad to Sam. _Dude, I hate to even say this, but you are shouting at me_

He could see the embarrassment and frustration on Sam's face and felt horrible for him.

"Sorry Dean, is this better?" Sam said, his voice soft and timid. He sounded so broken. It crushed Dean to hear the fear and hurt in his brother's voice. The look Sam gave Dean was one that reminded him of when they were kids and Sam was seeking approval. Dean nodded and motioned for Sam to continue.

"Uh, I woke up here with my wrists handcuffed and my legs bound to the bed. He told me of his crazy plan, of making me deaf so that I'd be of no use to the demon army and hopefully the hunters would leave me alone." Sam had tears welling up in his eyes.

Dean felt so helpless, he didn't know what to say. Part of Dean wanted to grab Sam and hug him, like when Sam was a small kid and had night terrors. Now that they were adults, that sort of comforting felt awkward.

Dean felt he needed to get Sam to focus so that he could get a true picture of what they were up against. If he could just fix this, then Sam wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Dean decided to bring Sam's attention back on task, and wrote out another question.

_Sam, do you have any idea of what kind of ritual Ralph used? _He handed the pad to Sam and waited for the reply.

Sam shook his head no. "He sedated me before he even started. Something about the ritual and potion mixture that he had come up with would cause me pain, so he sedated me. So, I guess it was a ritual and a potion unless he lied to me about that."

Damn it, that was not much to go on at all. Dean knew now their best bet was to catch Ralph and make him fix Sam. This realization increased Dean's need to go after the guy now.

He looked at his fragile brother and realized that the boy needed rest so he wrote out another message for Sam.

_Sam, lay back down relax and we'll decide what we're doing next when Bobby gets here. Okay?_

Sam nodded and lay down. Dean was happy that Sam wasn't fighting him on this. If they were going to go after this guy as soon as Bobby got back, then Sam could use all the rest he could get. Dean hoped Sam would be comfortable in the car, because he knew they were wasting time staying in Norton. He was deep in thought when Sam spoke.

"Dean wake me when Bobby gets here, okay?" The boy looked so tired and vulnerable. His voice was so quiet it reminded Dean of a timid child.

Dean nodded and patted Sam on the shoulder. Dean hoped that Bobby would get there soon, so that he could get on the road to fix his Sammy!


	7. Chapter 7

I have been blown away by the wonderful comments. Thank you so much for taking time to comment! I hope to have more up tomorrow, and another part up on Wednesday morning, but then I will be out of town until Sunday night for Thanksgiving.

The Sounds of Silence Part 7

Bobby had just pulled up to room 22 at The Eagle Inn. As he got out of his truck, he pondered on whether to ring the boys first or knock. He didn't want to intrude on a brotherly moment. He decided that he would knock and if things were awkward, he would just leave.

He knocked lightly on the door, and shortly after Dean opened it for him. Bobby went in and set the bag of burgers he had picked up in case the boys were hungry on a nearby table.

"So, Sam's still asleep?" Bobby couldn't believe the boy was still asleep.

"He was awake for awhile, but he's still drowsy from the sedative. Sammy is deaf Bobby, just like that damn old coot said. He was also in pain so I got him to take a couple of pain pills. He wanted me to wake him when you showed up." Dean started over for his brother.

"Oh hell boy, let him sleep, he probably needs it." Bobby could see something was up with Dean, he had a determined look about him.

"We need to get him up and ready, and then he can sleep in the car." Dean replied as he bent down shaking Sam awake.

"Ready for what Dean?" Bobby got out before he noticed Sam jump from sleep, pushing Dean away.

"It's ok, Sam, just me." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as Sam wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Damn it, I keep forgetting he can't hear me."

Bobby walked over to the bed and patted Sam on the leg. He could see the confusion and fear in the boy's eyes.

"Hey Bobby." Sam said in a very quiet voice. Bobby had to strain to hear it. Bobby smiled and nodded at Sam.

Dean already had the pad of paper and was scribbling something down for his brother. As Dean was writing, Bobby decided to question him again.

"Dean you said we needed to get ready, ready for what?" Bobby was getting frustrated with Dean, afraid that the boy had a fool idea in his head.

"Bobby, in questioning Sam before, I found out that he was sedated for the whole ritual. The only thing we have to go on is that he told Sam that it was a potion and ritual mix that would cause Sam pain, that's why he sedated him. I say we load up and go after the son-of-a-bitch before we totally lose his trail." Dean finished speaking and handed Sam the pad of paper.

Sam looked up at Dean and Bobby, and replied in his quiet broken voice. "I'm not hungry Dean, I would like some water to drink, but I'm not hungry. Where are we going?"

Bobby watched as Dean got up from the chair by Sam's bed and headed for the mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of water for Sam.

Bobby knew that sitting still and waiting was not Dean's way of doing things. But looking at Sam, there was no question in Bobby's mind that the boy was hurting both mentally and physically and didn't need to be dragged all over tarnation to catch a hunter who for all intents and purposes, wouldn't be easily found.

"Dean, I don't think dragging Sam on a hunt right now is such a good idea. He needs time to recoup. Besides, you know Ralph has covered his trail, he has been out this a lot longer than you!" Bobby sighed and waited for the fireworks to start.

He watched as Dean handed Sam the bottle of water giving him a brief smile before turning his rage on Bobby.

"Bobby, I can't chance it. What if I don't go now, and lose my one chance of catching up with the old man. Sam will be fine. He has both us to watch over him, and more than likely he will sleep through most of it." Dean finished and looked at Bobby with determined eyes.

"Dean, I don't think you realize that your brother is scared senseless and needs time to collect himself before facing off with Ralph." Bobby caught Sam out the corner of his eyes and realized that the boy was looking quiet pissed. Great, thought Bobby, I have managed to piss them both off.

"STOP IT!" Sam shouted at them as he stood up. "You two are acting like I don't have a say in what we're doing next. I'm an invalid huh, just humor me or better yet ignore me. I'm deaf not helpless!" Dean was approaching Sam trying to calm him and Bobby could see this wasn't going to fly with Sam.

"Shhh, it's ok Sam." Dean approached Sam, but Sam put his hands out and shouted at his brother again.

"Stop Dean, stay right there. I need time to think, I'm too upset with the both of you to talk right now. I need to be alone." Bobby noticed Sam's shoulders slump in defeat and his voice got quiet again.

"Just leave me alone for a bit okay?" Sam walked over to the bathroom and went in locking the door behind him.

Bobby looked at a stunned Dean, realizing that the boy was in over his head.

"Uh, Bobby, I think maybe you're right, and Sam needs sometime to himself, to heal." Dean gave Bobby an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, he does Dean, it is gonna take him a bit of time to face this new reality." Bobby was glad to see that Dean was coming to his senses.

"The thing is Bobby, he shouldn't have to face this new reality. If I leave now and catch the Ralph, this will be over and Sam can move on. I hate to do this by I need to head out before there is no trail to follow. I trust you Bobby and so does Sam. You can look after the kid until I catch up with Ralph." Dean stated as he headed to the door.

"Damn you Dean, that is the last thing Sam needs. He needs you to be here for him. Don't you get that?"

Bobby was ready to rip Dean a new one.

"Bobby, I need to fix Sam. The faster I do that, the less of this facing reality stuff he has to deal with! Now is my duffle in the car outside?" Dean had a steadfast look on his face.

"Well boy, your duffle is packed and outside, but in my truck not your car. So why don't you calm down, and once Sam is feeling up to it, we'll head over get a bite to eat, and grab your car from the other motel." Bobby gave Dean a smug look, knowing that Dean was stuck.

" Do you have my keys?" Dean asked and Bobby handed them to him.

"Okay, well I'll just catch a ride into town with someone on Highway 10, and then head out. The nice thing about small towns is you can still catch a ride easily or I can call Wanda, bet she is off by now." Dean said with a smirk as he headed out the door.

Bobby was furious and walked over to the motel door and watched Dean grab his duffel from the bed of the truck.

"Dean, what do I tell your brother?" Bobby asked, hoping that at any moment that Dean would come to his senses.

"Tell him I'm going after Ralph, and for him not to worry, I'll have him fixed up in no time." Dean said as he put the shoulder strap over his shoulder and started to walk out of the parking lot.

"Dean, once Sam is up to it, I'm taking him home. Keep me posted by cell, you jackass!" Bobby grumbled as Dean crossed the parking lot. Dean nodded and kept walking.

Bobby sighed as he headed back inside. How and the hell was he going to tell Sam that Dean had left. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews! I plan on posting one more part before I leave for Thanksgiving break.

The Sounds of Silence Part 8

Sam was alone in the bathroom sitting on the covered toilet lid, feeling like a pouting ten year old. He thought it was fitting considering that he had just been treated like one. Watching Dean and Bobby fight while ignoring him had reminded himself of when he was ten and Dean was fourteen.

At that age, he watched many a time as Dean and his dad discussed hunts. He was never included and if he spoke up was sent to his room. Sam almost laughed at that thought, he basically had just sent himself to his room. So here he was alone, pissed and to be quite honest, scared.

He was still freaked out by the absolute silence. He really didn't want to be alone at all right now, but he knew if he left the sanctuary of the bathroom before he calmed down, he would just have another fight with Dean.

Taking deep calming breaths he tried to bring his emotions back into check. He felt he was just getting things together when he felt a violent vibration. His guess was that the vibration was caused by the motel door slamming.

Great, just great, probably Bobby or Dean had taken off because they were pissed at each other. Taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly, Sam decided he was calm enough to face whoever was left in the room. He went to the door and unlocked it. As he walked out he noticed Bobby sitting on one of the beds, looking up at him.

"Hey Bobby, I guess Dean got upset and left?" Sam said quietly as he went to sit down on the bed opposite Bobby. He picked up the pad of paper and pen on the bed and handed it to Bobby.

Bobby took it from him with a faint smile and started writing.

_Your brother thought it best to go after Ralph while the trail was still warm. He left you with me, and I'm supposed to watch over you till he can fix this. I told him once you were up to it, we would head back to my place._

Sam took the pad of paper from Bobby and read it. He couldn't believe his eyes. His brother had left him! He had to fight back tears of anger and frustration, at what he was reading.

Taking a breath to calm himself, he asked Bobby, "Why didn't you stop him?"

Sam knew he was pouting like a kid again, but to be honest he didn't care. He watched as Bobby grabbed the pad from him and started to write. Once finished he handed it back to Sam to read with a sympathetic smile.

_You know that once your brother has his mind set, there isn't much you can do to change it. I'm pissed at him and let him know it before he left. I'd like to tan his hide, but in his defense Sam, he's doing this because he cares about you so damn much. Your broken, he has to fix you. That is the way his mind works._

"I know Bobby, I know he did it because he loves me, but I still can't help feeling like he abandoned me. Rationally, I know that it's not true, but I feel so lost without him. I really need him with me right now, not chasing a hunter who won't be found, no matter how hard Dean looks." Sam looked away from Bobby willing his tears to keep from falling.

Bobby patted Sam on the leg and took the pad of paper from him.

_Sam, what do you want to do? I'm all yours, and I promise to listen to you._

Sam gave Bobby a faint smile as he read what Bobby wrote.

"Bobby, do you think it would be okay if we went back to your place now? This room is creeping me out. I think I need to take some more pain pills because my head is pounding again, and then we could head out?"

Bobby nodded and grabbed the pad of paper back and began to write.

_Make you a deal Sam, we pack up, hit the diner, you eat a bit and then take the pills so they will sit on your stomach better. You don't have to eat much, but Dean would kill me if I didn't make you eat. Then we'll hit the road. Okay? _

Bobby handed the pad back with an expectant look in his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes as he read what Bobby wrote. "Okay Bobby, we can do that. I just want to hit the road as soon as possible."

Bobby nodded and the two stood up collecting pain pills and other things they needed and headed out the door.

oooOOOooo

Dean had actually doubled back once he heard Bobby close the motel door. It had occurred to him that he probably should question the front desk clerk at The Eagle Inn to see if he or she knew what direction Ralph headed out of town.

Dean was lucky. The clerk clearly remembered Ralph heading south when he left. Dean was lucky again when Wanda picked up her cell and was happy to take him to his car. With a promise of a return visit, he left Wanda and headed south out of town.

Dean had stopped at each gas station along the way hoping that someone would remember Ralph and was in luck at the third station. They had pointed Dean in the right direction and he had headed out again. It was shortly after that though that the trail had grown cold.

Dean had decided to stop for the night, and got a room at a motel along the highway. He had grabbed a fast food burger and was settling in for the night when his phone rang. Caller ID, showed that it was Bobby. Dean didn't really feel like an argument so he let it go to voice mail. He immediately let it play.

"Dean, just letting you know that me and Sam are back at my place. The kid is asleep, he had to take a couple of pain pills before we headed out. I had to drag his butt to bed he was so out of it. Dean, if you haven't found anything, please head back. The kid took it pretty hard that you left. So don't be an idgit, and just head back here. Bye." The message ended.

Dean felt his gut tighten up with guilt. He knew that Sam needed him, but he also needed to fix Sam. He knew the kid would forgive him once everything was back to normal. He reminded himself that Sam was in good hands. He had to do this now, with his deal looming in the not so distant future, he had a time table in which to fix Sam.

Dean went to bed, with renewed determination, he would find Ralph and he would fix Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for everyone's wonderful reviews, and thanks for reading! This is the last part I will have up until Sunday night. I'm going to be out of town for the holidays, and will not be near a computer much. Happy Thanksgiving!

The Sounds of Silence Part 9

Sam had spent three days at Bobby's with no word from Dean. It had been a very hard time, and if he was honest with himself, Sam was grieving and hiding.

Sam was grieving for the loss of sound in his life. He so badly wanted to talk to his brother, but it would do no good for him to call Dean. It broke his heart to think that his time left with Dean might be in silence. Trips in the Impala with no music for him to hear was an depressing thought, even though he normally complained about the music. The thought of never hearing his brothers laugh again or the phrase "Bitch," all made him want to curl in a ball and cry. The one thought that haunted him was that he might not be able to hear his brother's final good-bye if he wasn't able to save him from the deal.

As for the hiding part, he had spent most of his time in Bobby's guest room, reading or doing research on the laptop. Alone in the room, reading, he could almost forget the silence.

Night time was bad because he had trouble falling asleep- it was too quiet. He never realized what big a part of his life sound was. He missed the insects chirping and the owls hooting.

When he did manage to sleep, the nightmares found him. His dreams full of what was going to happen to Dean if he didn't break the deal. The embarrassing part of the nightmares was when he attacked Bobby who was only trying to wake him. Any touch while he was asleep was too intense and it always took a while to gather his senses afterward.

Sam felt bad for Bobby. He knew the man was trying his best and worried about him. Unfortunately, he wasn't always able to curb his temper and had lashed out at poor Bobby in the last few days. Sam figured that even though he couldn't hear what Bobby was mumbling it probably had to do with those damn stubborn Winchesters.

Sitting in his room this morning, Sam had come to a conclusion. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had been waiting around hoping for Dean to return. He also realized that he had been wallowing around in his own self pity. No longer wanting to waste precious time, he decided to come up with a game plan. He pulled out the laptop determined to make the best of his situation.

oooOOOooo

Sam came down the stairs looking for Bobby. He found him in the kitchen.

"Morning Bobby, is there any coffee?" Sam asked as he approached a very worn out looking Bobby.

Bobby smiled and nodded at the coffee pot.

"Hey Bobby, I want to apologize for my behavior the last few days, I've been a jerk." Sam looked over at Bobby who was sitting at the kitchen table shaking his head at Sam.

"Bobby, hear me out okay? I know that I've been taking out all my anger and frustration over this situation and Dean leaving on you. I'm sorry for that, but I'm ready to move on. In fact, I have a game plan for what I'd like to do next." Sam paused and realized that Bobby was writing on a paper tablet on the kitchen table.

Bobby looked up and handed it to Sam.

_Sam you have been a bit of a pain lately, but I understand. What's your plan?_

Sam looked at Bobby and smiled as he handed the tablet back. He was glad his friend was so understanding.

"I did some research, and there is a school for the deaf and blind about a half hour drive from here in Dixon. They have openings, and I could take morning classes there. Free of charge, because the school is run by charitable donations. I'd just need you to drive me each morning, because I don't feel safe driving yet in my condition. But, I also have a big favor to ask." Sam paused and noticed that Bobby was writing on the tablet again.

Bobby handed the tablet to Sam with a wary look on his face.

_What kind of favor? _

Sam smiled and handed the tablet back. He could tell his friend was afraid of what he was about to ask.

"It's kind of embarrassing, but the two classes that I want to take are open to the families too, and I was wondering if you would take them with me? One is sign language, and the other is lip reading. I figured that lip reading might come in handy to a hunter. My other thought was if we could learn to sign then next time Ruby showed up we could communicate without her knowing what was said." Sam looked Bobby sheepishly hoping that his friend would agree.

Bobby smiled and started writing again. Once finished he handed the tablet to Sam.

_Sure son, that would be fine. You're right, lip reading might come in handy. The sign language should be a piece of cake for us, got to be a hell of a lot easier than learning Latin! Plus, like you said, having our own secret way to communicate has got to come in handy. Count me in._

Sam smiled as he handed the tablet back.

"Thanks Bobby, it means a lot." Sam looked over as Bobby nodded to him looking embarrassed at Sam's gratitude. "Bobby, I also want to continue to search for ways to save Dean. You'll help me with that too, right? I figure we could spend our mornings in class, have lunch and then start research once we get back here?"

Bobby nodded mouthing the word "Sure," with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Alright then, I'll go and get the phone number so you can set the classes up for us Bobby." Sam replied as he headed out of the room.

Sam was feeling a bit more positive as he headed up the stairs. He felt a little less like a victim now that he had a plan to deal with his disability. He just wished Dean was here to help him through this.

oooOOOooo

As Bobby watched Sam walk out of the kitchen, he couldn't help but feel very proud of the boy. Most people would've crumbled with everything that was on Sam's plate. Sam was a Winchester, and that strength was evident.

He just wished that Dean was here to support the boy, and not letting that job fall to him. Bobby was happy to help, but hoped that Dean's absence wouldn't put too big of a hole in the boy's relationship.

Bobby decided that he needed to let Dean know how his brother was coping and pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed.

oooOOOooo

Dean had had a busy few days. He had called Ellen and Joshua, to find out if they knew anything about Ralph Moore. Neither one did, but had sought out contacts. Within hours, Dean had a list of possible places where he might locate the hunter.

He was checking out one of these places when his phone rang. Noticing it was Bobby by the Caller ID, he let it go straight to voice mail. He listened to it immediately hoping that all was okay with his brother.

"Dean, this is Bobby again. I wish you would pick up, I hate taking into machines. I just thought you should know that Sam is okay. He's not great but okay. I have been struggling to get him to eat. I've had to tackle him a few nights during some fierce nightmares and have the bruises to show for it. He has spent most of his time locked away in the guest room, but this morning made the decision to move on with his life. He is going to take some classes at a local school to learn sign language and to read lips. I'm gonna take them with him, but boy, it should be you! If you have any sense left, you get your butt back here and support your brother. That's all I have to say!" The message ended.

Dean knew Bobby was right, but he felt like he was close to moving in on Ralph. If he could catch Ralph then this would all end and Sam wouldn't need those classes. Putting his guilt aside Dean decided to move on with his search.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope everyone had a great holiday! I had a nice visit with my family. Thanks again to all those who are reading and especially those who have reviewed! I also want to thank my beta Sendintheclowns, she has been so awesome! I should have more up soon!

The Sounds of Silence Part 10

It had been two weeks since Sam had started classes with Bobby at the Dixon School for the Deaf and Blind. Sam was feeling a bit more secure in his new skin. He was at least able to communicate with Bobby easier and that made home life less complicated.

It was awkward going when they first started out because Sam was a non-traditional student. Most of the students were a lot younger than Sam, but not all were. There was a young man named Steve who had lost his hearing in a car accident at age 30. He had been at the school a year, and had tried to make Sam feel more at ease.

On this Thursday afternoon, Bobby and Sam had joined Steve in the school cafeteria for lunch. It was the first time that they had stayed at the school for lunch.

"I feel like a kid back at school." Bobby signed to Sam. It was taking time to learn and they were a bit slow, but able to communicate. They both still spoke as they signed so that both could practice their lip reading skills. That skill was coming a bit slower.

Sam smiled as they sat down and signed. "Me too."

Steve sat with them and signed a question. "So Sam, your hearing loss was an accident too?"

Sam nodded, replied and signed. " A hunting accident."

Steve looked at Sam thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have pictured you as a hunter."

Sam laughed. "Well, it was a family tradition, though I guess I'm out of the hunt now."

"Not gonna miss it?" Steve asked and signed.

"To be honest, yes, but I have other things keeping me busy now." Sam hoped that Steve would let this subject drop, it was still to new and painful to talk about it.

Bobby changed the subject when he asked Steve, "Does this place have good pie?"

Sam smiled in relief at Bobby as Steve went on to tell them about the wonderful cherry pie they had there.

oooOOOooo

Dean was pissed and at a loss as what to do next. All of his leads had petered out to nothing, and he had nowhere else to look. He was waiting on a call from Ellen, to see if anything else had come up. He about jumped out of his skin with anticipation when the phone rang.

"Ellen, whatcha got?" Dean blurted out the minute he answered.

"Well Dean, not much I'm afraid. All my leads have dried up, the only news that I got regarding Ralph is that he has kept his word about Sam. Word has been spreading like wildfire that he took care of the Sam Winchester threat. Evidently he hasn't gone into detail but everyone knows that he made it so that Sam is no good to the demon side. Wish I had more sweetie." Ellen sighed on her end of the phone.

"Damn it, I felt like I was so close but then he just disappeared again." Dean lashed out in frustration.

"Well honey, like we've all been saying. The man is a damn good hunter, and if he doesn't want to be found then it's going to be near impossible to find him. I'll keep my ear to the ground for ya though Dean." Ellen said sounding very motherly.

"Look Ellen, I know I'm an ass and hard to deal with. Thanks for all your help, and for putting up with me. Just call if you hear anything." Dean felt lost as to what to do next.

"Honey, I will. Why don't you go to Sam, and see if you can help him out while you wait. I'm sure he misses you. Give him my love when you talk to him." Ellen was now sounding like the nagging mom.

"I probably should, though he is probably pissed as hell at me. Thanks again Ellen, bye." Dean sighed as he heard Ellen answer, "Bye sweetie," and the phone click dead.

He was a good five hours away from Sam and thought about calling to let Sam and Bobby know he was heading their way. Deciding against it in case something did come up about Ralph, he got in the car and drove towards Sam.

oooOOOooo

Bobby and Sam had just finished cleaning up from dinner when Bobby heard the familiar sound of the Impala pulling up. Not wanting Dean to catch his brother by surprise, Bobby tapped Sam on the shoulder and signed to him.

"Your brother's here, just heard his car." As he finished signing he could see the panic in Sam's eyes.

"I need a moment before I see him Bobby, okay?" Sam signed turning and heading for the guest room.

Shortly after there was a knock at the front door.

"Well get your sorry ass in here, Dean. Your brother is in his room, and you leave him alone till he's ready to deal with you, ya hear?" Bobby said as Dean slunk in the house.

Bobby could tell that Dean feeling a bit defeated by the boy's body language, and that maybe he should lighten up on him.

"So Bobby, how is Sam?" Dean asked as he stared down at his shoes.

"He has been doing well. I guess I'll brag and say he and I took to the sign language thing pretty quickly. It's a lot easier than learning that damn Latin!" Bobby hoped that his new tone would put Dean more at ease.

"I'm glad. I just hope he can forgive me for leaving. I did what I thought best, you know that right, Bobby?" Dean said his eyes pleading.

"Damn it Dean, of course I know it, and Sam does too, but it still didn't make it any easier on the boy! I'm not the one you need to be talking to about this. He'll be out when he is ready and you better be ready to do some talking. Until then, I guess I could feed you. Are you hungry? " Bobby noticed Dean's eyes light up a bit at the mention of food.

"Yeah, I could eat." Dean said as he followed Bobby into the kitchen.

"You're in luck then Dean, Sammy made some of his famous corn filled chili!" Bobby called back and had to laugh as he heard a groan coming from Dean.

oooOOOooo

Sam knew he was being childish again, hiding from his brother, but he really didn't feel like a fight right now. He loved his brother, and understood why Dean had left, but couldn't help but feel abandoned. He knew those feelings if not kept in check would explode and he might drive Dean right back out the door.

Sam decided that the best course of action was to bury his hurt feelings and move on the best he could. It was after all the Winchester way. No chick flick moments. He could do this. Taking a deep calming breath, he headed down stairs to face his brother.

Sam spotted Dean in the kitchen eating a bowl of chili. Sam had to smile knowing that Dean had to be bitching about his supper.

"So Dean how's the chili? Healthy enough for you?" Sam spoke and signed to his brother. Sam smirked as he saw his brother cringe as he walked in.

Dean mouthed, "It's fine asshole," as he went to take another bite.

"Oh, such language Dean! You just finish that wonderful feast, and I'll wait for you in the living room. I need to work on homework." Sam had to laugh as his brother flipped him the bird. "I see you are up on some sign language, though I can't use that one in class." Sam gave Dean his best fake I'm okay smile headed to the living room.

oooOOOooo

Dean was caught off guard as his brother had entered the kitchen. It blew him away to see Sam confidently signing to him. He just wished that he could've signed back. Well, more than flipping the bird anyway.

"Hey Bobby, he does that sign thing pretty good huh?" Dean got out between bites.

"Yeah, well you know your brother always was a geek when it comes to learning stuff!" Bobby chuckled.

"You know he didn't seem too pissed at me." Dean said hopeful that his brother had forgiven him.

"Dean you're an idgit if you believe that. He's a Winchester, and as such has buried his hurt deep, and you just wait, it'll be making an explosive appearance at any moment!" Bobby shook his head at Dean.

Dean winced knowing that Bobby was right. That was how Sam had dealt with Jessica's death. He would just have to work at his brother to get him to open up, or maybe it could wait till after he fixed Sam. Maybe Sam would be less pissed by then. Dean decided that waiting was the best course of action.

"Well, you're probably right, but until he is ready to open up, lets concentrate on fixing Sam. I'm done with this atrocity that Sam calls chili, lets head to the living room and I'll share with you guys what I've found out."

Dean rose from the table and followed a muttering Bobby back into the living room.

As they approached the living room Dean noticed that Sam was concentrating hard at reading a book about the art of reading lips. Not hearing them approach, his brother jumped a bit as Bobby planted himself in a chair across from Sam.

Sam looked up in embarrassment. It tore at Dean's heart knowing that his sharp sensed brother was now so helpless, lost in a world of silence. He knew it had to be hard on his fiercely independent brother.

Dean sat down on the other side of the couch and Sam reached over handing him a pencil and a paper tablet. Dean smiled apologetically at Sam. He knew that Sam no longer had to rely on conversation being written down as much now that Bobby knew sign language, and Dean now felt like an outsider in his brother's new world.

"So Dean, did you learn anything on your hunting trip?" Sam signed and spoke to Dean. Sam was doing a good job at making Dean feel pretty small with his sarcastic tone.

Taking the tablet Dean began writing. It was frustrating having to write everything down. He could understand why his brother threw himself into learning sign language. Dean wrote out his reply and handed it to Sam to read.

_Joshua and Ellen gave me some very solid leads, but unfortunately I was always a day or two too late. The leads have dried up for now, but they still have their contacts looking for any leads. Ellen also said that Ralph has put the word out that you are no longer a threat to the hunting community. He has let it be known that he took you out, without much detail. I guess he doesn't want to give our enemies the heads up on your disability. They might use that against you if they knew, so that is one thing to be thankful for._

Dean studied his brother as he read, but Sam's face gave nothing away.

Sam signed and spoke. "I guess that is something positive. I would hate to be watching my back for Gordon. Thanks Dean for trying to find Ralph, and while I'm not happy you left. I understand why you did it. I guess you'll wait here until you get another lead?" Dean could see hope in Sam's eyes.

Dean took the tablet from him and started writing.

_Until there is a solid lead, you're stuck with me. Don't worry, I'm sure something will come up, but in the mean time do you think I could borrow a book on sign language?_

"Hey Bobby, could Dean borrow your book on sign language?" Sam smiled at Dean as he spoke to Bobby.

"Sure kid, and let me see that tablet so I can play catch up on the whole Ralph thing? I'll be glad when we all can communicate the same way!" Bobby grumbled and signed and then reached for the tablet.

Dean smiled apologetically at Bobby and Sam and thought me too, Bobby, me too!


	11. Chapter 11

I just wanted to thank all of you that are reading and especially those reviewing, reading your comments always makes my day! I hope to have more up tomorrow!

The Sounds of Silence Part 11

Sam felt guilty. He'd been using his disability as a way to distance himself from Dean. Dean had tried to learn sign language but it wasn't coming very easy to him, so it was easy to avoid conversations with Dean.

Sam's guilt wasn't the only thing that Sam was feeling when it came to Dean. He also felt like he was holding Dean back. Dean had very little time left on this earth due to the deal he had made to bring back Sam from the dead, and he was wasting it trying to save Sam.

Sam knew that Dean should be out there hunting like they were until the episode with Ralph happened. Now that Sam was deaf, Dean refused to think about hunting. There had been a few hunts that had come up in the last week and Dean turned them down, saying he needed to be here for Sam.

Sam was lost in his thoughts and didn't realize his brother had joined him in the living room until Dean waved his hand in front of Sam. Sam jumped a bit and his brother smiled apologetically at Sam.

Dean grabbed the writing tablet off the coffee table and started writing.

_Sorry dude, didn't mean to scare you. Hey I learned some new signs want to see?_

Sam smiled and his brother and nodded. Sam laughed when he realized that his brother had learned every curse word he knew in sign language.

"Very cool Dean, now you can call me bitch whenever you want!" Sam said and signed as he shook his head at his brother. Sam felt this proved that his brother was bored out of his mind. Dean smiled and grabbed the writing tablet.

_I felt it was an important thing to learn. Dude, I'm sorry that this signing stuff is coming along slow for me. It's like the damn Latin thing all over again. Are there any hot teachers at your school who could tutor me? _

Sam smiled and shook his head no. "Sorry Dean, not even a cute student, the teachers are old and the students are young. I feel pretty out of place there."

Sam decided that he needed to stop hiding from his brother and see if he could convince Dean to go back to hunting and now was as good a time as any.

"Dean, I know you are bored out of your mind here. I really don't need a babysitter. I think maybe you should find a hunt to keep you busy." Sam could see he set off the wrong buttons. Dean stiffened up as he grabbed the tablet and started writing.

_Sam I don't give a damn about anything but helping you right now. If it is the last thing I do, I'm going to fix you!_

Sam sighed. "Dean, what are you going to do if you find Ralph? What if he won't talk? How are you going to force him? Torture him? He's human Dean, and not evil. I don't want you to hurt him in order to help me!" Sam was getting worked up and noticed that his brother was fuming right back at him.

Dean clinched his fists and got up and headed out of the room. Sam could feel the front door slam shut.

Sam watched as Bobby came jogging down the stairs with a concerned look on his face. He signed and spoke to Sam.

"What the hell happened Sam?" Bobby said as he reached Sam.

"I pissed Dean off. I brought up the fact that I thought he should be out there hunting not babysitting me. I also mentioned that I didn't want him harming Ralph in order to help me." Sam could see the sympathy in Bobby's eyes.

"That would do it! I get where you are coming from Sam, but Dean feels like it's his job to fix this. You had to know he would react this way." Bobby signed and spoke as he sat on the couch with Sam.

"I know Bobby. I just thought he might listen, and I should have known better. I'll go out and talk to him. I don't want him leaving me just because he's mad." Sam finished signing and speaking. He sighed and got up off the couch.

"Good luck on that Sam. I'll be here if you need me." Sam gave Bobby a nod and headed out the door.

oooOOOooo

Dean was ready to take the Impala for a ride, when he heard Sam approaching him from behind.

"Dean, don't leave, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight." Dean could hear the desperation in Sam's voice. His brother was afraid he was going to leave. Dean realized that he needed to calm down and face Sam.

He turned around and could see the panic in his brother's eyes. Dean was frustrated, he was without a way to write down his thoughts for Sam. He decided to speak slowly and use the sign language he did know to try to talk to his brother.

"I'm not leaving Sam. I'm sorry." Sam nodded at his brother and Dean could see the boy was fighting back the tears. Dean hated that Sam's disability had driven a deep wedge between them. He couldn't even communicate easily with Sam. Ralph was going to pay.

"Dean, I know that we don't agree, but I want you to know, that I understand why you feel the need to hunt Ralph down. I don't want to fight about it. We can agree to disagree. In fact, unless you get a lead, there isn't really a reason to discuss this." Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes. Dean knew that his brother was making a big effort, so he would too.

"Okay Sam, I agree to disagree. Bitch." Dean tried to sign and spoke the words slowly hoping Sam would understand him. Dean smiled at his brother.

"Jerk." Sam smiled back. Dean knew that they were at a fragile truce. It would have to do until Dean could fix this.

oooOOOooo

Things had been going pretty smoothly between the two brothers since their talk. A few days after their talk, the boys had enjoyed a quiet day. Bobby had taken them fishing, like when they were kids. They had finished supper, and Sam was enjoying a book sitting in a chair by the couch. Dean was on the couch watching television. Bobby was upstairs researching when something very strange happened.

Sam heard Dean.

"_Those Pussycat Dolls are hot." _It was as clear as day to Sam. He heard his brother's voice, but when he looked up Dean was staring intently at the television screen.

Great, now on top of being deaf, I'm going crazy. He decided to write it off as being tired after a long day and started to read again. It was a minute later when it happened again.

"_If all reality shows had hot girls on them, they wouldn't suck so much." _It was Dean's voice, and Sam could hear it.

"Dean, did you say something?" Sam decided he had to find out if he was indeed crazy. The look he got from his brother confirmed that thought.

"No Sam, you okay?" Dean spoke and signed. Sam couldn't hear him this time. But as he was staring in confusion at Dean, he heard _"Poor Sammy looks tired, he must not be sleeping again."_

"Dean, I'm sleeping just fine, but I think I can hear your thoughts." Sam shouted out in confusion and took in his brother's look of panic.

"No Sam, how?" Dean was trying to sign but in his confusion was struggling. _ "Damn, the boy has to be king freak on everything " _was the next thing Sam heard coming from Dean.

"Dean, I'm not king freak, but I'm freaking out! Go get Bobby, maybe he will know what is going on!"

Sam felt like he was shouting and probably was, but didn't care at this moment. He continued to hear his brother's confused thoughts as he left the room in search of Bobby.

Sam tried to take a calming breath. He knew he needed to calm down in order for them to figure this out.

He noticed Bobby sprinting down the stairs with Dean on his heels.

"Sam, what is this about you reading thoughts?" Bobby got out as he reached Sam.

"I was sitting here reading and started picking up on Dean's thoughts. I could hear his thoughts in my head. It is like he is talking to me, but in my head." Sam gave Bobby a confused look, hoping he could figure this all out.

"Well, let's see how this works okay? I'm going to think of something and you tell me if you can hear my thought okay, Sam?" Bobby said as he ran his hand down his face in frustration.

Sam nodded and concentrated on Bobby, and there it was Bobby's thought _"Sam don't you think you have enough on your plate without reading minds too!" _

Sam smiled weakly at Bobby and replied, "My plate is full Bobby."

Bobby winced and Dean looked at them both confused.

"Hells bells Sam, this is a new one. But I think I know what is going on." Bobby signed and said with a sigh.

"What?" Sam said watched this brother echo his question.

"It is a known fact that when people lose one of their senses, their other senses are heightened to compensate. With you being a psychic, I guess it makes sense that your powers might compensate." Bobby replied and signed as he slowly sat down on the couch in front of Sam.

"My powers left when we killed old yellow eyes. I never could read minds before. So how can this be happening?" Sam was beginning to get worried.

"Well Sam, I can't say, but you know that there are demons still interested in you. Maybe it isn't that your powers are gone, but buried? To be honest, I just don't know." Bobby said giving Sam a slight smile.

"Sam, don't worry. It will be okay." Dean spoke and tried to sign to Sam.

Sam knew that with Dean and Bobby's support things would work themselves out. He just needed to needed to calm down.


	12. Chapter 12

I just want to thank everyone for their great reviews- it makes posting my story fun!

The Sounds of Silence Part 12

The last few days had been weird as Sam adapted to his new ability. He decided to stop going to class. Sam felt he had had enough instruction and the rest would just take practice. This left his morning open, and he had used the time to hone his new ability.

Sam had been quick to promise Bobby and Dean that he would never invade their thoughts without permission.

Day two with the new ability had Dean taking Sam out for lunch and Sam was able to read everyone's thoughts in the dinner. It was kind of scary but Dean thought it was cool.

Things were somewhat better between Sam and his brother now that he had an easier way to communicate with Dean.

Sam was feeling more useful- it was like he now had a purpose. With his new ability he felt he could help with the demon war, and maybe even find away to save his brother. Bobby had been positive when Sam had talked with him about it. Bobby felt that it just might work in their favor. The next time Ruby showed up they would have to put it to a test.

Sam just wished that Dean felt the same way. Dean was pissed when he suggested using his new ability to help in the fight against demons. He flat out told Sam that he wasn't to meet with Ruby ever again. Sam understood that Dean had a need to protect him but he hoped that Dean would come around in time.

oooOOOooo

Dean had mixed feelings about his brother's new ability. On one hand, it made communicating so much easier once they had gotten over the weird factor, but on the other hand, he was afraid that Sam would want to hunt again, and that would put him back in danger.

On day four of dealing with his brother's new ability, Dean received a call from Joshua. He didn't have any news on Ralph's location, but he had found out that Ralph had a daughter named Lisa. She was 23 and attending a community college in Lincoln, Nebraska. Joshua had an address and had found out that Ralph had some contact with his daughter.

Dean felt a plan coming together.

oooOOOooo

Dean approached Sam with his plan that night.

They had just finished dinner and had settled on the couch with Bobby upstairs when Dean decided to let Sam in on his plan.

"_Sam, I have a lead on Ralph." _Dean sent the thought to Sam trying to gage his brother's reaction.

He watched his brother tense. "So you are going after him?" Sam spoke in such a soft voice it was hard to Dean to hear him.

"_Not exactly. He has a daughter in Lincoln, Nebraska. I thought you and I could go and talk to her, see if we could get some leads." _Dean gave Sam a hopeful look as his brother took in his thoughts.

"Dean, she probably has no clue. If he's like Dad was, then he keeps her in the dark to keep her safe!" Sam's voice was growing in volume. Dean could tell he had hit a nerve.

"_You know Sam, you're right, we might need to use her to get to him." _Dean had this planned as the backup but Sam was probably right, to get to Ralph he'd have to use the daughter.

"Are you crazy? Dean, no way! We aren't involving an innocent scarring her for life, just so we might find a cure for me. I couldn't live with myself. Besides Dean, I don't want a cure, not now, not with the

chance my new ability might help us!" Sam was shouting now. Dean could tell he had pushed his brother too far. There would be no convincing Sam.

"_Calm down, okay? We'll find another way. We're going to find a cure. You're not sacrificing your hearing just so we might have an upper hand with your new ability in battling the demon side. You got that Sam!" _Dean was sure if thoughts could shout, that his were shouting back at Sam.

"Just no more talk about the daughter okay Dean?" Dean could see that his brother was calming down.

"_Sure Sammy, no problem." _Dean hated lying to his brother but it had to be done.

oooOOooo

Dean had a plan, one that his brother would hate, but it had to be done. He was still going to go after Ralph's daughter. Dean decided that he needed to take Sam with him, so that if things went well, he could get Ralph to reverse the ritual on Sam.

Dean knew that Sam wouldn't be willing and Bobby wouldn't like it either so he had to bide his time.

Two days after Dean got his lead from Joshua, Bobby left for town to get supplies. That left Dean a couple of hours to get things ready to leave and to drug his brother.

Dean had lifted the sedative Ralph had used on Sam at a hospital not too long ago. Dean thought they might need it in the reversal ritual. He was glad he had it because drugging Sam would be easier than fighting Sam.

Sam was sitting in the easy chair in the living room reading. Dean made a point to blank out his mind as he

approached the chair, if he thought too hard on drugging his brother he might back out. With Sam being deaf, Dean could see that he was totally unaware of his brother until he felt the prick of the needle in his neck, and then it was too late.

Sam looked up at Dean with confusion, and got out "D-deean?" before he lost consciousness. The confused look on Sam's face would haunt Dean for a long time, but he knew that in the end he had no choice.

Dean handcuffed his brother's hands and bound his feet and loaded him in the back of the Impala. He tried to make Sam as comfortable as possible with a pillow and blanket. He quickly loaded their supplies and was off in less than an hour. Leaving a short note for Bobby on the door explaining that a small hunt had come up and that he and Sam would be in contact soon.

Dean hoped that his brother would forgive him, he hated doing this, but the need to fix his brother was over riding all other thoughts.

oooOOOooo

Sam awoke to the familiar feeling of the Impala rumbling down the road. His head felt heavy, and he realized that he was in the back seat of the car. He tried to remember why he was here. His head was foggy, and then he realized the last thing he remembered was a sharp prick and his brother standing over him in the living room. Dean drugged me. Why?

As his senses started to return to him, he realized that his hands and feet were bound. At least his hands were handcuffed in the front. He decided that he needed to question his brother, and let Dean know that he was awake.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing with me? Have you lost your mind?" Sam was able to rasp out of his dry mouth.

Sam watched as Dean glanced over his shoulder at him. Dean turned back around reaching for something up front. His brother turned back around with a bottle of water in his hand. He handed it to Sam.

Sam took the bottle but concentrated on his brother waiting for him to answer.

"_I'm sorry Sam, but we are heading to Lincoln. As much as I'd like to leave Ralph's daughter out of it, he dragged her in when he hurt you. I knew you wouldn't willingly go along, so I drugged you. Sorry about that. Are you hungry?" _Sam could see the concern in Dean's eyes from the reflection in the rearview mirror.

Sam sighed as he opened the bottle of water and took a drink. "No Dean, water is good. My stomach is actually a bit upset." Sam replied. He knew he should be challenging his brother, but he just didn't feel like fighting.

"_Sam are you okay? I expect you to be laying into me right now, and that's not happening. How are you feeling?" _Sam could see his brother tense up in worry. Sam watched as Dean pulled the car over to the shoulder of the road and turned around to face him.

"Well, part of me wanted to yell Christo, and part of me wondered if maybe you were a shape shifter, but I finally decided that you've just lost your mind obsessing over catching Ralph. I figured there was no way for me to talk sense into a crazy person, especially not one as stubborn as you! As for how I feel, well I feel like I've been drugged, but otherwise I'm just peachy." Sam could see his brother cringe at the last statement.

"_Sam, I'm really sorry about the drugging part." _Dean's thoughts were coming in calming waves.

"I know. Could you pull over and take these cuffs off and untie my ankles?" Sam asked, knowing he sounded like the pouty younger brother which at the moment he was.

"_Uh, Sam, does that mean you are on board with the plan, and won't interfere?" _Dean's thoughts had taken on a sarcastic tone.

"No." Sam sighed.

"_Sorry dude, this will be over soon. Why don't you try to get some rest? We have a few more hours before we reach our destination." _Dean was back to using his big brother tone that came through in his thoughts.

Sam could only think of one thing to say, "Jerk!"

Of course his brother's corresponding thought was _"Bitch."_

Sam was in a battle with his emotions, on one hand he felt betrayed and angry with Dean over the actions that he had taken against him. On the other hand, he totally understood why Dean had taken this action, and Sam knew it was because Dean cared so much about him.

Sam didn't want to sleep anymore. He wanted to use this time in the car, to come up with his own plan, but the pull of the drugs were too strong, and soon all he knew was darkness.

oooOOOooo

Dean had just found them a motel for the night, and pondered the best way to get his resistant brother in the room. He mulled it over for a bit, and started to wake his brother.

Dean started gently nudging Sam, trying not to startle him. Sam slowly started to wake.

"Where are we Dean?" Sam voice was quiet and soft.

"_We are at the motel that we're staying for the night. I need you to listen up, sorry, bad choice of words." _Dean gave Sam a sympathetic smile as Sam looked up at him with a sad look.

"Dean, you've got my total attention." Sam said as he continued the hurt puppy look.

"_I'm going to leave you here in the car while I check us in. When I get back, I will untie your ankles and give you a jacket to put in front of the handcuffs. I want you to remember if you try anything you'll bring unwanted attention to us. I know you don't agree with my plan, but the last thing either of us need is for the law to be brought in because you're acting suspicious. Do you understand?" _Dean tried not to be too harsh with his thoughts, but he wanted Sam to know how serious this was.

"Dean, I get it. I won't try anything in public. I'm not stupid." Sam replied with a sigh.

"_Okay then, I'll be right back." _Dean said as he exited the car.

It was early evening but luckily the motel was having a slow night. Dean grabbed them a room and asked where the best place to order food from was and headed back to the car.

Sam hadn't moved. He had the same hurt look on his face. Dean felt like he was dealing with a teenage Sam all over again. He didn't look forward to the night he was about to spend with a pouty Sam.

He opened the driver's side door and started the car, pulling it into the back of the motel near their room. Dean got out and went around to where Sam's feet rested against the passenger door and untied him. He grabbed Sam's jacket from the front seat and helped Sam place it over the cuffs. Dean grabbed his duffel bag from the front seat and they walked towards the motel room.

Just as Dean was closing the door to the motel room, Sam whipped around knocking Dean to the ground. It would normally be a close fight, but Dean knew from Sam's movements that the sedative was still in his system. It only took a moment to subdue his brother and move him to the bed.

"_Damn it Sam, what were you thinking? I could have accidentally hurt you!" _Dean didn't get a response just a glare.

Dean pulled out a long chain from his duffel bag and clicked it to the headboard and then clicked the other end to the handcuffs.

Sam sat on the bed scowling at Dean. Dean decided to Sam proof the room. He removed anything that Sam could use to pick the lock on the cuffs or anything that Sam could use as a weapon and then sat down on his own bed, catching his breath.

"You can't do this Dean." Sam finally said in a quiet defeated voice.

"_Sam, I'm sorry but I have too. This will all just be a bad memory soon. " _Dean wished that he could just make his brother understand.

"Dean, even if you get what you want from Ralph, I don't want to change this. I need to use this new ability, to try to save you. I have to try. Don't you understand? Are you going to be just like Ralph and force me to have the reversal ritual?" Sam's voice was soft and broken. It broke Dean's heart.

"_Sam, I'm going to do what I need to do to keep you safe. You being deaf isn't safe in our world and going up against demons to read their minds to try to save me is not an option! I'm going to do what I have to do. End of story." _Dean hated that they were at odds with each other.

"Dean you know what? We're both a couple of stubborn assholes. We each want to save the other. Basically we're butting heads because we love each other." Sam sighed and lay down on the bed.

"_Dude, you're such a girl. You totally just turned this into a chick flick moment." _Dean thought with no real attitude towards his brother. Dean knew Sam was right, and he was just glad that he had the upper hand.

"_Want something to eat Sam? The desk clerk said there was a good pizza joint nearby that delivers." _Dean hoped that a little food might make his brother less moody.

"No, I'm just tired. I think you gave me enough drugs to sedate an elephant." Sam replied with a snort.

"_Well you are a freaking giant!" _Dean replied and noticed that his brother had closed his eyes.

"Save me a piece and I might eat when I wake up. Not that I want to know but when are you planning on picking up Ralph's daughter?" Sam asked as he yawned.

"_If things go according to plan, I should have her by this time tomorrow night. I hacked into her school schedule and I plan on trying to nab her after her last class tomorrow. I'll need to scout things out first, maybe take out a security camera." _Dean realized that he no longer needed to continue his train of thought, because Sam was out for the count.

Dean grabbed a blanket off his bed and covered his brother. He hoped that in two days time, he would have his baby brother back to normal or what was normal for his brother.

oooOOOooo

Bobby wasn't a happy man. He had returned home from his supply trip with a note taped to his door. Dean had left it, saying that he and Sam left on a sudden hunting trip. Bobby knew that was a bunch of bull. Dean would never drag his brother on a hunt with his disability.

Bobby wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. Sam had confided in him and told him of Dean's stupid plan. Bobby had reassured Sam at the time that Dean would never do something like that, but deep down Bobby feared that he was wrong. Now his gut was telling him that he was right.

Bobby knew that the information on Ralph's daughter had come from Joshua. Bobby immediately called the hunter. Joshua wasn't willing at first to give up his information, until Bobby told him what he suspected Dean had used it for. Joshua had quickly told Bobby everything he knew.

As soon as Bobby had the information, he packed up his truck and headed out. He had tried to call Sam and Dean a few times but just got their voice mail.

Bobby knew they weren't too far out, and hoped he could catch up with Dean before he did something stupid.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing or has me on their alerts, it means alot! I hope to have more up tomorrow!

The Sounds of Silence Part 13

Sam woke up feeling a lot less out of it. He looked at the motel alarm clock. 7:07am was lit up. He didn't see his brother but the door to the bathroom was closed with the light on.

Sam slowly sat up in bed. His shoulders were sore from sleeping with arms stuck in front of him. He slowly rolled each shoulder trying to loosen them up.

It wasn't long before his towel clad brother exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam.

"Dean, could you take the handcuffs off so that I can get a shower?" Sam asked in a quiet sleepy voice.

"_Uh, no way dude, not after what you pulled last night. The chain on the cuffs will reach the bathroom, so you can wash your hair in the sink if you want, but the handcuffs are not coming off. Sorry bro." _His brother was serious, Sam could tell by his thoughts serious tone.

"Fine, I guess I'll go clean up best I can with the cuffs on." Sam huffed out at his brother.

"_You do that Sam. Once I'm dressed I'll grab us some breakfast." _Dean's thoughts replied.

Sam headed into the bathroom and cleaned up the best he could. He felt the front door close and he wished that there was something he could do to stop his brother and his plan. Sam hoped that he could convince Dean to stop before it was too late.

oooOOOooo

Bobby had made it to Lincoln early that morning. The girl was already gone for the day. This was frustrating to Bobby because while he knew that the girl went to community college, he wasn't sure which one. There were two in town. He knew he'd have to do some research and try to figure out which school she attended and what her schedule was. Bobby also knew he was on a time table because he was sure that Dean already had this information.

Bobby sighed. This was going to be a long day. He decided to get a motel room with internet access and grab a quick bite to eat. He just hoped that he could find Ralph's daughter before Dean.

oooOOOooo

Dean decided to grab breakfast at the college's cafeteria. Before grabbing the food, Dean was able to get a map of the campus. He gave himself a quick tour, and even found Lisa's car.

Dean counted himself real lucky when he spotted Lisa in the cafeteria having coffee. At least he was pretty sure it was her, he only had a student id picture that he had gotten by hacking into the campus computer and those were never good.

Dean grabbed a cup of coffee and approached Lisa.

"May I?" Dean asked as he approached her table, turning on his best smile.

"Sure. Hey you must be new here, haven't seen you around before." The girl replied. She was a cute girl in her early 20's with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"Yeah, actually I guess my lost look also gives me away?" Dean smiled as she nodded. Dean sat down and place the school information he had collected on the table.

"Well yeah, so thinking of attending?" The girl said as she nodded at his papers and gave Dean a bright smile.

"Yeah, I just moved to the area and I wanted to check the school out. I dropped out of college my freshman year, and I'm now regretting it. Oh and by the way, I'm Dean." Dean held his hand out for the girl to shake.

She took it and replied, "I'm Lisa. I totally understand dropping out. I did too! I didn't know what I wanted to do, but after a few years in the real world, I've decided I want to teach."

"Teaching huh? That's great. I'm good with my hands and I've been working in garages, but I thought that maybe if I got a business degree, I might be able to manage a garage someday." Dean felt really bad lying to the girl. She seemed really sweet.

"That sounds like a good plan to me Dean. So have you had a tour of the campus?" Lisa asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, not yet. I don't suppose you would have time to show me around? I'd love to get a student's perspective of the place." Dean gave her his girl melting smile.

"Well, if you could meet me back here around noon, I'd have time to do that. I have a two hour break starting at noon." Lisa replied giving Dean a sweet smile.

"Great, and if you want, I'd love to buy you lunch off campus. I'm sure you get tired of eating cafeteria food, huh?" Dean was hoping she would take the bait. This would make his plan so much easier.

He could tell Lisa was considering it. "You're right, an off campus lunch would be nice."

"Great, I'll just meet you back here at noon then." Dean replied quickly hoping she wouldn't change her mind. She nodded at him.

"Well, Lisa, I got to head out and get some stuff done this morning, but I look forward to your tour and lunch." Dean said as he rose to go.

"Me too, Dean." Lisa answered as Dean walked over to collect his and Sammy's breakfast.

oooOOOooo

Dean wasn't looking forward to facing his brother again. He knew that Sam wasn't happy about any of this, and things were only going to get worse. Dean just hoped that once everything was over, he could start to mend his relationship with Sam.

Dean opened the door balancing two coffees and a bag of breakfast food. As he walked in he noticed Sam sitting on his bed, with his head in a book. Sam didn't realize that Dean was back. The fact that his brother the hunter wasn't aware that he was in the room made Dean's heart break. Sam was a damned good hunter and for some idiot to take that from Sam was just not fair. Dean was afraid that if his plan didn't work and Sam remained deaf, he would be an open and helpless target for anyone to hurt. This just strengthened Dean's resolve to fix Sam.

Dean approached the small table between the two beds and put down the coffee and breakfast. He noticed Sam flinch in surprise when he turned to face Sam.

"_Sorry Sam, didn't mean to surprise you." _Dean tried to keep his thoughts calming. He really didn't want to have another fight. When he looked in Sam's eyes he saw a worried look.

"Dean, what took so long?" Sam asked as he grabbed one of the coffees.

"_Well, I picked up our breakfast at the cafeteria where Ralph's daughter goes to school. By pure luck she happened to be there, and I now have a lunch date with her." _Dean thoughts trying to stay neutral, though he was a happy things were falling into place.

He watched as Sam's facial expression showed frustration. "Dean, I just want to bring a couple of points up that you might not have considered. Just hear me out, okay? "

Dean had to smile, of course his brother had been stewing and had a verbal attack on his plan ready. Dean decided to humor his brother and nodded.

"What if Ralph is nowhere near here? What if one of the reasons your contacts can't find him, is because he is injured or dead? So you kidnap this girl, scare her half to death, and then what? You let her go, and we have even more attention placed on us? " Sam stopped and looked at Dean.

"_I have to take this chance. I've only got a short amount of time to help you. This has to work." _Dean knew he was coming across as the demanding older brother, but it truly was how he felt.

"I get that Dean, I'm in the same boat here with your deal. I just want you to consider that this might not work, and we maybe worse off if you go through with this. We could be picked up for kidnapping, and spend the remainder of your time here in prison." Sam had his puppy dog eyes turned on full force and normally he would have trouble saying no to the boy, but not today.

"_Okay, I'll play devil's advocate here, and just say we do get caught with the girl. You're chained up. She'll know that I kidnapped you, and that you were a prisoner too. If we are arrested I'll just let Agent Hendrickson, know that I had you brain washed and kept you as my prisoner most of your life. That I abused you to keep you in line, and that is why your now deaf, so that I could control you. I'll cop a plea and they'll let you go! End of story." _Dean could stand the hurt in his brother's eyes.

oooOOOooo

Sam couldn't believe what his brother's thoughts were telling him. He knew that his brother had this kidnapping planned out but not to that extent. Dean was willing to sacrifice himself, and spend his last remaining days on earth in jail to protect Sam. Sam didn't know what to say to Dean. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Dean don't do this, I-I need you here. I need to save you." Sam was able to get out. Before the tears started flowing.

Sam knew that his tears were too much for his brother. His brother reached over and squeezed Sam's shoulder before giving Sam these parting thoughts.

"_I'm sorry Sam. I need some air. I'll be back in a bit. Try to eat something, okay?" _Dean quickly turned and left the room.

Sam felt so helpless. Here he was chained to a bed, and no way to get help. He knew Bobby would help him, but Dean had moved all the phones out of his reach. Sam decided that the best thing he could do was to pull himself together, so that maybe he could try again to talk his brother out of his plan when he returned.


	14. Chapter 14

I have been blown away by the response to this story! You guys rock!

The Sounds of Silence Part 14

Dean gave himself an hour to cool off. He really hoped that his brother would've let things drop, which was silly on his part, when he thought about it. As long as he had known the kid, he had never let things just drop without arguing it to death.

Dean hadn't traveled far. He was in the Impala, not wanting to go back in, but feeling the need to. Dean took a deep breath and let it out, and then opened the car door.

Dean entered the motel room and his brother looked up from the laptop that was spread out on the bed in front of him. Dean was glad he didn't spook his brother this time.

"_Sam, I need to leave soon to meet up with Lisa." _Dean sent his thoughts Sam's way.

Sam glared back at him. "Dean is there anything I can say to stop you?" Sam's voice was quiet and broken.

Dean shook his head no_. "I'll be back soon, with Lisa." _

Dean could see the devastation in Sam's face, and he quickly turned to leave. It killed him to go against his brother, but he reassured himself that it was in Sam's best interest.

Dean quickly walked to the car, and headed for the campus.

oooOOOooo

Dean spotted Lisa quickly, she was sitting at the same table as before. She gave Dean a tour of the campus. Lisa was the easy sort to be with. She was outgoing without being overbearing. Dean had wished that he had met her under different circumstances. They had just finished up their tour when Dean asked her where she wanted to eat.

"Oh well, I don't care, what are you in the mood for?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Well, any good Chinese in this town?" Dean asked trying to keep his cool. He was getting a bit nervous, the idea of kidnapping Lisa was starting to get to him.

"Oh yeah, on the main drag, it's called the Imperial Palace." She said as the started walking towards the parking lot.

"That sounds great. My car is right up here, would you like to ride with me? " Dean could see her hesitate and he flashed her his best reassuring smile. "I have to come back anyway to turn in paper work, so it'd be no problem."

"Sure, why not. Very cool car, by the way." Lisa said and Dean could see she was actually admiring his car.

"Thanks, it has been in my family a long time." Dean quickly opened the passenger side door for Lisa.

"How gentlemanly of you." Lisa said as she slipped into the passenger seat.

"Yeah well call me old fashioned." Dean said as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Hey Lisa, I have an embarrassing thing to ask you. If you're not comfortable with it, then I totally understand." Dean could see she was curious.

"Okay, what is it Dean?" Lisa asked as she scooted around uncomfortably on the seat.

Dean got his wallet out and pulled out a picture of Sam. "You see this guy?" Dean asked.

Lisa nodded.

"That's Sam, my younger brother. A couple of years ago, his girlfriend was killed while they were both in college, and that was pretty traumatic but on top of it, the accident that claimed her life, took his hearing.

Since then he hardly gets out, I was hoping that maybe we could pick him up and take him with us?" Dean could see that Lisa was buying his story she had a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Of course, that would be fine Dean. How was this embarrassing?" Lisa had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, a lot of girls think I'm trying to set them up with Sam, when I include him. I'm not, I just want him to get out more." Dean gave her a small grin.

"Oh, yeah, I can see that. So why don't we go find that brother of yours?" Lisa said with a reassuring smile.

Dean started the car. "Sure, we're staying in a local motel until we can get a place, and it is just up the road here."

oooOOOooo

Lisa knew that her dad would kill her if he knew she had taken a ride with practically a stranger. It went against everything he had taught her about safety. She didn't know what it was about Dean, but she trusted and liked him almost immediately.

They pulled up at the local Cornhusker Motel. "Lisa, would you come in and meet Sam? If I go in alone, he'll automatically turn me down." Dean was smiling at her again, and she wanted to melt. This guy sure had the charm thing down pat, and he was very easy on the eyes.

"Sure Dean, I hope he'll be okay with me coming in?" Lisa was a bit nervous about meeting Sam.

"Yeah, Sam will be just fine." Dean replied and smiled again, but Lisa could sense a bit of nervousness on his part. He was probably nervous about his brother's reaction.

Lisa got out of the car and followed Dean to the door. Dean opened the door, and they walked in together.

Lisa noticed a very long young man on top of one of the beds reading. He looked up and she realized that he was actually chained to the bed. That is when her whole world crashed.

"Dean, why is your brother chained up?" As Lisa got the words out, Dean had grabbed her and started to handcuff her wrists. She struggled but was quickly overwhelmed and soon found herself like the brother, chained to the other bed.

Lisa started to scream, but Dean quickly covered her mouth. "Lisa you'll keep quiet or I'll gag you, do you understand?" was growled in her ear.

Lisa nodded and he released her mouth. "What is going on here Dean?" Lisa noticed that the brother was looking at her with concern on his face. He remained motionless on the other bed, but spoke.

"Yeah Dean, tell her about your brilliant idea." Lisa watched as the brother smirked and Dean sighed.

"Lisa, do you know what your dad does, I mean really does for a living?" Dean asked with an intent look on his face.

Lisa did know, her dad was a hunter, but very few people knew about hunters, and now looking at Dean she realized that he was probably a hunter too. Probably had a silly beef with her dad.

Lisa decided to take Dean head on. "What are you a hunter too?" Lisa watched as Dean looked at her with surprise.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes, you do know that he is a hunter. Lisa you're right, Sam and I are both hunters. Sam is my brother, and a couple of months ago, your father performed a ritual on him that made him deaf."

Lisa was now the shocked one. Her dad hunted evil things and would never hurt a human. "You're lying!" She shouted out.

Dean gave her a sympathetic look and replied, "I wish I was. You see my brother here has psychic abilities. These abilities have demons after him to join their side. Sam would never do that. But your dad felt that if he disabled Sam then the demons wouldn't want him. He played God with Sam because he thought Sam might turn evil. He used a ritual on Sam, and I want the reversal to it. Then I'll release you, you aren't going to be hurt, I promise."

"Well Dean, you'll not be surprised if I don't believe you." Lisa smirked at him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, well I kind of messed up any chance of that, I know."

"Dean, I get why I'm chained up, but why do you have you're brother chained up?" Lisa could see Dean's features soften as he looked over at his brother.

"He wasn't exactly on board with the whole idea of kidnapping you, but I needed him here so that your Dad could perform the reversal ritual." Dean sighed as he turned from her.

Lisa watched as Dean walked over and picked up her purse that had fallen on the floor in her struggles. He dug around in it until he retrieved her cell phone.

"What are you going to do with my phone?" Lisa asked, not liking the look on Dean's face.

Dean had opened the phone and was scrolling through her contacts until his face lit up. "I'm going to call your dad of course!"

It was at that moment that she heard the younger brother speak up. "Dean don't, just let Lisa go, and let's get out of here. I'm okay with being deaf, and there's chance that Ralph can't reverse this. Please Dean, let's end this now."

Lisa watched as a silent exchange happened between the two brothers, and she realized that the younger brother wasn't going to win. Not that it surprised her, he was the one chained up.

Dean closed the phone, and stepped outside. She was left alone with the deaf brother. He gave her a sympathetic smile but it somehow didn't help calm her any. She may have thought her dad would kill her before when she left with Dean, but now she knew he would!


	15. Chapter 15

I hope to have more up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!

The Sounds of Silence Part 15

Awkward and frustrated- those were Sam's feelings as his brother left him behind. He gave Lisa a sympathetic smile, and wondered what to even say to her.

"Um, Lisa, I'm Sam and as you probably got from the conversation with my brother, I'm deaf. I can read lips a little and I know sign language, but probably the best way for you to communicate with me is if I get you something to write on." Sam noticed her relax a bit, and then she spoke and signed.

"Sam, I know some sign." Lisa smiled at him.

"Great, that will help, hold on and I'll grab something for you to write on." Sam got off the bed and walked over to a duffel bag dragging his chain behind him. He came back with a writing tablet and an ink pen. Sam handed the items to Lisa and sat back down.

Sam started rolling the tension out of his shoulders as he watched Lisa write. He would be so glad when he was free of the chains, and could move around normally. The handcuffs also made doing sign language a bitch.

Lisa finished writing and handed him the tablet back.

_I know a little sign language from school. I'm going to be a teacher and they have us take a course on sign language. It is going to be hard with the cuffs on. Sam, what your brother said about you and my father, is it true?_

Sam looked up at Lisa and noticed the confusion on her face. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Your dad is a good hunter and I believe he's a good man. He heard through the hunter's network that I was a threat and should be taken out. In fact, other hunters have tried to kill me. It's a long story, but I have psychic abilities that the demon side is interested in. The hunters are afraid that I might turn evil, so they feel the need to eliminate me. Are you following?" Sam knew this was a lot to take, even for someone somewhat familiar with hunting.

Lisa nodded, and Sam could see she wanted him to continue, but she was still unsure.

"Your dad knew that if I was a threat I needed to be eliminated. He felt there had to be another way besides killing me. He looked for some way that would remove me as a threat and he decided on disabling me. Your father kidnapped me, drugged me and performed some sort of ritual that took my hearing." Sam could see tears in Lisa's eyes as she started writing.

_Oh my God, Sam I'm so sorry. That had to be awful for you. I can't believe my dad would do such a thing. No wonder your brother is so upset._

"Lisa, I won't lie, it wasn't a good time for me, but now that I've had time to think about it, he really did me a favor. Your dad took me out as a threat and now that I'm out of the hunt, I haven't had to worry about hunters coming after me. He was very humane about how he did it, and made sure that Dean found me before I woke up." Sam wanted to tell Lisa about the new ability and how he felt it would benefit him, but he knew that he needed to keep the ability a secret.

Lisa was writing again. She had a worried look on her face when she handed him the tablet.

_I share your brother's feelings about this Sam. I still think it's wrong. I hope he finds my dad so that he can fix this. What will happen to me, if he can't reach my dad?_

"Oh Lisa, Dean would never hurt you. This is all a bluff. He has never done anything like this before. The only reason he involved you in the first place is because he had no other leads on your dad. He'll let you go, unharmed I promise. Besides, I maybe deaf, but I can still kick his ass." Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

Lisa signed and spoke, "Okay, thank you."

Sam decided he needed to distract Lisa so he tried to get her to talk about herself.

"So Lisa, when did you find out your dad was a hunter, or did you know all along?" Sam asked, and noticed Lisa's features brighten as she grabbed the tablet and started writing.

_My mom and dad had always told me that dad was a bounty hunter. I knew that his job made him travel a lot, but he tried to be there for me when he could. I knew my mom didn't approve of what he did and that was what broke them up. My freshman year of college, I had the pleasure of moving into a haunted dorm. I came face to face with the ghost of a sorority girl who had committed suicide in the dorm and she pushed me down the stairs. Everyone thought I was crazy, but when I called my mom, she told me to call dad. He came and explained what he really hunted. I got to help salt and burn the corpse, and dropped out of school shortly after that! I just recently got over that scare and went back to school. _

Lisa finished writing and handed the tablet to Sam with a smile. Sam was happy to know that Lisa hadn't had to grow up in a hunter's world.

Lisa signed to Sam. "How come you are a hunter?"

"Another long story, but my mom was killed when I was a baby by a demon. My dad became a hunter and raised me and Dean as hunters. In fact, your dad said he was friends with my dad. He said my dad had saved his life, and that was one of the reasons he wanted to save me." Sam could see that Lisa was still not happy with her dad's action, when she cringed at the mention of her dad.

Lisa took the tablet and started writing, after she finished she handed it to Sam.

_You said that there are demon's interested in you because you have psychic abilities, can I ask what psychic abilities you possess?_

Sam wanted to tell Lisa everything, but knew it would be better to keep things simple. He took a deep breath and replied. "I had visions of peoples deaths before they happened We killed the demon who was interested in me, and I haven't had visions since he died."

She grabbed the tablet and was about to start writing again when the motel door opened with Dean carrying fast food bags and drinks.

Dean sat the drinks and bags on the table between the beds. "I got some drinks and lunch. I wasn't sure what you two would be up for so I got two grilled chicken sandwiches and two burgers. I got cokes but if you don't like that Lisa, we have bottled water in the mini fridge, so feel free to help yourself."

Sam wanted to get a read on his brother, but Dean had him shut out of his thoughts.

"Dean, did you get a hold of Lisa's dad, what's the plan?" Sam asked, and took the tablet of paper from Lisa and handed it to Dean.

Dean huffed in frustration and took it. As Dean wrote he spoke to Lisa, "I got a hold of your dad, and he's a couple of hours out. We're going to meet when he gets in. I'm going to leave in a minute to prepare for the meeting. Do you two need anything before I head out?"

As Sam finished reading his brother's plans and question he noticed Lisa nodding her head no, and Sam did the same. There really wasn't much point in saying anything, Dean was going to do what he had to do.

Dean grabbed the tablet and started writing again.

_I'm going to leave your cell phone with you. I want you to call Bobby if you don't hear from me by midnight tonight. _

Sam took the phone from his brother. "Dean don't do anything stupid, okay?"

Sam watched as Dean smirked at them and mouthed the word "Never" and then he went out the door.

Lisa looked at Sam and signed and spoke, "What do we do now?"

Sam gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I think I've got a plan!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry I was a bit late getting this up- had a busy Saturday! Thanks for reading!

The Sounds of Silence Part 16

Lisa was glad that Dean had left. He made her uncomfortable and angry. She didn't like the way he treated his brother, not listening to him.

She was also glad he was gone because evidently Sam had a plan.

She carefully signed and asked, "What plan?."

"I'm going to call a hunting buddy, his name is Bobby, to help us. He might know someone in the area that can get us out of here and then we can try to get to Dean or your dad before they meet. I'm worried about how their meeting will go down. I'll of course need your help to call Bobby and ideas on where to find Dean and your dad." Sam gave her a bright smile and she realized that while Dean was a beautiful man, there was a quiet irresistible charm about Sam that she was starting to really like.

"Yes I will help." Lisa signed out.

"Good, I'm going to find Bobby on my contact list and hit dial, will you let me know when he picks up? I'll do the talking first and then you can get his response, okay?" Sam was already going down his contact list and hit the call button handing the phone to Lisa.

"It is ringing." Lisa signed and she handed the phone over to Sam when she heard hello, nodding at Sam.

"Bobby, this is Sam. I need your help, and I can't hear your response so after I tell you what I need, I'm going to give the phone to Ralph's daughter, Lisa. Dean kidnapped me and brought me to Lincoln, Nebraska where Ralph's daughter lives. He kidnapped her, and is going to trade her for the reversal ritual. We're at the Cornhusker Motel, on Anderson Drive, room 28. Dean left a few minutes ago to meet Ralph, but the meeting isn't scheduled to happen for a couple of hours. We're not sure where the meet will be. I was wondering if, you knew anyone in this area that you trusted enough to free Lisa and me. I'm handing the phone over to Lisa. Thanks Bobby!" Sam gave Lisa a reassuring smile and handed her the phone.

Lisa was a bit nervous, but took the phone. "Hi Bobby, this is Lisa."

"Hey Lisa, I'm sorry you got dragged into this, but both of those boys are good boys. Dean is a little misguided right now, but he won't hurt you." The rough voice on the phone was reassuring and reminded Lisa of her dad's voice.

"I know, and I'm willing to help anyway I can. I can't believe that my dad did this to Sam. It was so wrong of him." Lisa hoped that Bobby could help. She shared Sam's worries over the meeting between her dad and Dean.

"You kids are in luck. I didn't believe the note Dean left me when him and Sam took off, so I've been tracking them. I'm here in Lincoln. Tell Sam, I should be there in about fifteen minutes. I'll pick the lock so don't be upset if you hear someone at the door. I'll holler and let you know I'm there. Hold tight, and I'll be there soon." The phone clicked dead in her hands, and she looked up to see Sam impatiently waiting for the answer. His eyes definitely reminding her of a puppy begging for a treat.

Lisa grabbed the tablet of paper off the bed and started writing.

_Bobby has been tracking you guys and is already here in Lincoln. He'll be here in fifteen minutes._

Lisa loved the smile of hope that lit up Sam's face.

"Lisa, I need you to do something for me, while we wait for Bobby. Could you make me a list of all the abandoned warehouses and buildings that you can think of in Lincoln? We'll need to search those out, because that would be the type of place Dean would set up a meeting. It'll give us a place to start."

Lisa nodded, and Sam pulled out the laptop.

"I'll pull up Google Maps to help us." Lisa nodded again, feeling better about this whole situation. She wouldn't feel completely better until they found her dad and Dean, but this was at least a start.

oooOOOooo

Dean was getting antsy, he was ready for Ralph just waiting for the man's call. Ralph had suggested meeting at a storage unit, on the edge of town called Redbrook's Storage. Ralph had said it was out of the way, and it contained some of the things they would need for the reversal.

Dean had been tempted to break into the storage unit's office and find out which unit belonged to Ralph. He decided that it was probably not going to get him anywhere because he was sure that Ralph had probably used an alias. Dean decided being patient was the best way to approach this even if it was driving him nuts waiting.

oooOOOooo

Bobby had been so relieved to get the call from Sam. He figured that Dean had Lisa because by the time he had found out which college she attended, all he found of her on campus was her car.

As he drove to the Cornhusker Motel, he just hoped that he and Sam could get to Ralph and Dean before they did something stupid.

oooOOOooo

Ralph was upset that his daughter had been dragged into this mess.

He really couldn't blame Dean though. After his encounter with Sam, he knew the boys were really close and that they would do anything for each other. The fact that Dean had sold his soul for Sam told him that Dean wasn't to be messed with when it came to Sam.

Ralph knew that Dean was after him, and he had almost contacted the boy himself. A guilty conscious had been weighing on him since his encounter with Sam.

Ralph was ready to give Dean what he wanted. It would hopefully help stop the nightmares that Ralph was having. He had been so sure that he was doing the right thing, but every night he was waking up to Sam begging him not to do it. The look of panic and fear on Sam's face was haunting him. The fact that Sam begged more because of his worry over his brother's deal than for himself really bothered him. How could this boy turn evil when he loved his brother so much?

Ralph was an hour from Dean, he hoped that in a short time all of this would be over and everyone would be safe.


	17. Chapter 17

I put this one up a bit early- lots going on today! Thanks for reading!

The Sounds of Silence Part 17

Bobby had found room 28 and luckily there was no one around. He gently knocked on the door, and called out. "It's Bobby, I'm coming in." He waited a moment and then heard a response of "Okay," from Lisa.

He immediately set to work picking the lock. It didn't take but a minute and he was in the room. In front of him were Sam and Lisa sitting on a bed looking at the laptop, with handcuffs on.

"You guys ready to be free?" Bobby asked and smiled at the two on the bed.

oooOOOooo

Dean was now pacing, and his stomach was in a knot. Every so often he would take his cell phone out of his pocket and look at it, willing it to ring. He had just taken his phone out of his pocket for the tenth time when it actually did ring.

"Dean, this is Ralph, I just pulled into town. I'll be at the parking lot at Redbrook's Storage in about five minutes." It irritated Dean at how calm that man sounded.

"I'll be waiting." Dean replied and clicked of the phone.

oooOOOooo

Sam was so happy to see Bobby. Bobby quickly removed his handcuffs, and then gave the pick to Sam so he could free Lisa. Sam was glad that Lisa was so calm about everything. Things could've been really bad if she had wanted to report the kidnapping. He felt he needed to share his appreciation.

"Lisa, I just wanted to thank you for being so great about everything." Sam gave her a smile of thanks.

Lisa looked at Sam and signed and spoke, "I am sorry my dad hurt you."

Bobby looked at them impatiently, and spoke and signed " We need to find Ralph and Dean soon! Do you have any ideas?"

Sam had to smile at Bobby, he always kept them on track. "Yeah Bobby, Lisa made us a list of likely spots, in the industrial area of town. Three abandoned buildings are located out there."

"Okay, then let's go." Bobby replied quickly heading for the door.

Sam just hoped that he was right in guessing where Dean and Ralph would meet.

oooOOOooo

Ralph pulled his truck up next to the black Impala and got out. Dean was waiting and looked dangerous. He reminded Ralph a lot of John Winchester at this very moment. Ralph had always thought that he would never want to be on John's bad side and it now made him very nervous to be on Dean's.

Ralph slowly approached Dean.

"I'm unarmed like you wanted Dean." Ralph said as he held his hands in the air. Dean had a gun trained right on Ralph and it made him very nervous.

"Well you'll understand if I want to check for myself. Put your hands against your truck and spread your legs so that I can pat you down." Dean growled out.

Ralph complied and was able to breathe again once Dean was done and satisfied.

"Okay old man, let's head over to your unit and get the reversal potion and ritual." Dean's tone was full of anger.

"Sure Dean no problem, just follow me. There is a reason I made a reversal spell. After performing the ritual on Sam, I had second thoughts, and I decided that once things died down I would send the reversal to him."

"How kind of you." Dean growled out.

"What I did has haunted me, every night I've have nightmares about Sam. I can hear him moaning during the ritual." Ralph wasn't able to get anymore out before Dean had pushed him against one of the units choking off his air. Ralph was afraid this was it, but then the pressure stopped.

"You're not worth it. I hope that Sam continues to haunt your dreams! I thought you said that he didn't feel anything." Dean's eyes were blazing.

"I thought that by sedating Sam, it wouldn't hurt him as bad, but I think I was wrong, he moaned through the whole thing. I think by sedating him I just took his memory of it away." Ralph could see he was treading on thin ice again so he quickly added, "Dean, I perfected the reversal so that it doesn't cause any pain. You just give him the potion which will make him sleepy. Once he is asleep all you have to do is perform the ritual."

"For your sake, you better be right." Dean eyes were still full of anger but Ralph couldn't blame him.

"This is the unit right here." Ralph got his key out.

oooOOOooo

The abandoned warehouses had been a bust. Sam was getting worried, they were running out of time. He had one last idea.

"Lisa, does your father have a storage unit or anything like that here?" The thought had occurred to Sam after remembering that he and Dean had just come across their dad's storage unit.

Lisa nodded, and started writing.

_He does and it is not far from here._

"Okay, let's go." Sam gave Lisa a pat on the back as they headed for Bobby's truck.

Sam hoped that they would find them at the storage unit, they were running out of time.

oooOOOooo

Ralph had pulled out a box and handed to Dean. Inside there was a small bottle and a piece of paper tied to it. Dean quickly put them in his jacket pocket.

"Dean, do you want me to perform the ritual, or help you?" Ralph was looking at Dean expectantly.

Dean wanted to hate this man, but the more he talked about how sorry he was and his reasons for doing what he did, it was hard.

"To be honest Ralph, I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Dean could see the confusion on Ralph's face.

"You see, Sam believes what you did is for the best and doesn't want it to be reversed." Dean was careful not to share everything. The last thing Sam needed was the hunting community to know he had a new ability.

"What?" Ralph asked truly confused.

"He feels he isn't a threat now, like you said. Sam has learned sign language, and is adapting to being deaf. I had to kidnap him, to bring him here. He is chained up with Lisa back at the motel room." Dean knew he looked defeated.

Ralph gave him a sympathetic smile. "So how are you going to do this?"

"Not sure, I hate to force Sam. That would totally tear us apart. We have already splintered pretty bad over this. " Dean was really about to lose it. He hadn't let himself think about what he would do once he got the reversal potion and ritual.

"I have an idea. What if I tell Sam that the ritual I performed was temporary. That it'll reverse its self but I'm just not sure when." Ralph paused and Dean nodded for him to continue.

"You could sedate him one night after he is asleep, give him the potion and perform the ritual. If everything goes as it should then he won't even have any side effects when he wakes. He'll just have his hearing back." Ralph was looking at Dean with hopeful eyes.

"That might just work." Dean paused as he noticed a familiar truck pull up.

"Damn it, Bobby's here and it looks like he sprung Sammy and Lisa." Dean informed Ralph.

"Dean, let's close the door quickly, and then you throw me up against it. Then when they get down here, we can pretend you think I'm lying about the ritual being temporary. We'll play it out from there." Ralph was already hurrying to close the door before the others could see.

"That might work too." Dean replied as he slammed Ralph into the door hard.

oooOOOooo

They had just reached the Redbrook's Storage when Sam spotted the Impala and pointed it out to Bobby. Lisa tapped on Sam's shoulder and mouthed, "Dad's truck" as she pointed to the vehicle parked next to the Impala.

"Okay, so they're here. What now Sam?" Bobby had turned to ask Sam.

"Why don't we all go down together, and see what is going on." Sam replied, hoping that Dean and Ralph would come to their senses when confront by the group.

Sam got out of the truck and held a hand out to help Lisa down. He continued to hold her hand as they headed for the storage units, and whispered "Stay close" in her ear.

It wasn't long before Sam spotted them, Dean had slammed Ralph against one of the units. Sam took off running dragging Lisa behind him. He was sure Bobby was close by too, but at that moment Sam was focused on stopping his brother from hurting Ralph.

"Dean stop! Please just stop!" Sam yelled as he reached them.

He watched as his brother loosened his grip on Ralph but notice that Dean wasn't letting the man go.

Sam watched as Bobby signed and spoke. "Alright you two, break it up. No use killing each other." Bobby moved to break things up. Lisa approached her father. Sam could see the anger in her eyes.

She pointed at Sam and signed and spoke "How could you?"

Ralph looked like a whipped animal. Sam felt sorry for him. He could tell Ralph truly loved his daughter and her being upset with him was killing him.

"Dean, why were you attacking Ralph?" Sam asked, quickly handing Dean a small pad of paper and a pen to write his response on. Dean reluctantly let Ralph go and started writing when he was finished he handed the pad and pen back.

_The bastard was trying to tell me that the ritual he used was temporary. I was having a hard time believing it._

"Is this true Ralph?" Sam asked, truly puzzled by the whole thing. He handed the pad of paper and pen to Ralph so that he could answer him.

_I'm so sorry Sam for what I did. I have been haunted by it in my dreams ever sense. I didn't calculate how much this was going to scare you and actually hurt you until it was too late. I'd never planned for you to live your life out like this. You have to believe me. The ritual and potion mix I used is temporary. The problem is, I'm not sure how long it will last. You could get your hearing back tomorrow or a year from now. I know your brother is ready to kill me, and I can't blame him. I'm just glad Lisa is safe._

Sam was in shock. Temporary, meant that he might not get a chance to try his new ability out on Ruby or the other demons. It was frustrating but he was glad to know that at least he would be able to hear again.

"Dean, I believe him. I think Ralph is misguided, but a good man." Sam watched as Dean rolled his eyes at him.

Bobby spoke up and started signing. "Why don't we all head back to the motel. We can order pizza, and Ralph can tell us everything he knows."

Sam was so happy to have Bobby with them. He was good at pulling them together.

"I think Bobby's right, and I'm starving." Sam replied and watched as everyone reluctantly agreed.

Sam followed his brother to the Impala, and got in the passenger side.

Dean's thoughts blasting at him. "You really trust this guy after all he did to you?"

Sam smiled. "Yes I do. As hunters we've all done some questionable things in the name of the greater good. I can tell by looking at him, that he is truly sorry for what he did."

Dean smirked at him. "You sounded like Spock there geek boy, with all your talk about the greater good crap. Okay, I admit that I'm getting the whole guilty conscious vibe from him. I'm just telling you that if he lied about your hearing loss being temporary, he is dead meat."

"I wouldn't expect any less, big brother!" Sam replied and smiled knowing that this was going to be an interesting night.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay boys and girls, I just have one chapter left to post, and it should be up tomorrow! Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing or has added this story to their alerts! I really want to thank my beta and friend, sendintheclowns, she is awesome and without her this story wouldn't exist!

The Sounds of Silence Part 18

It was very tense once they got back to the motel. Sam and Dean sat on one bed, Lisa and Ralph on the other. Bobby pulled a chair out and positioned it between the two beds. Sam had to smile, Bobby had been stuck being the mediator a lot lately.

Sam wasn't surprise when Bobby was the first to get the ball rolling. "So Ralph, this ritual you performed, do you have a copy of it?" Bobby spoke and signed.

Ralph shook his head no and began speaking to the group. Sam was frustrated because once again he was being left out of the loop. He was about to say something when Lisa reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the paper tablet and pen she had used before and handed them to her dad. Sam gave her a grateful smile.

Ralph took it and looked at Sam apologetically. Sam watched with curiosity as Ralph wrote down the answer to the question that Bobby had asked.

Ralph looked up when he was finished and handed the tablet to Sam.

_I'm sorry Sam, didn't mean to leave you out. The answer to Bobby's question is no. I destroyed the ritual. I didn't want anyone else to have it. I'm positive that the ritual will reverse itself in time, but if it doesn't I'd be happy to try to come up with a reversal spell._

Sam finished reading and looked up at the group that was studying him. "So Ralph you're not sure how long it will last? But shouldn't be more than a year right?"

Ralph nodded.

"Well, then we'll just keep in touch for the rest of this year. If my hearing doesn't come back, we'll work on a reversal together. Does that work for everyone?" Sam hoped that this was would satisfy his brother.

Bobby spoke and signed. "I really don't think we have a choice. I don't want to mess around with rushing this process of Sam's hearing coming back, and end up making the hearing loss permanent."

Sam watched as his brother bristled up and spoke to the others, then grabbing the tablet from Sam started writing.

_I don't like it, but I agree with Bobby. I don't want to mess this up. We'll definitely keep in touch._

Lisa looked at Sam and signed and spoke, "May I?" and pointed to the tablet.

Sam handed it over to her puzzled and watched as she started writing. She blushed and handed it back to Sam.

_Sam, I would like to talk to you in private. _

Sam smiled at her and then spoke to the others. "I'm going to go outside and talk to Lisa for a bit. Why don't you guys exchange contact information with Ralph."

Sam had to smile at how uncomfortable the three looked as he left the room with Lisa. He had expected a sly look from his brother, but figured the ribbing would come later.

"So Lisa, you wanted to talk?" Sam asked as they walked over to Bobby's truck. Sam pulled the tail gate down so that they could sit on it. Lisa had brought the tablet and pen outside and started writing.

_Sam, I just wanted to apologize again for what happened with my father._

"There is no need, you aren't responsible. In fact, I should apologize to you for dragging you into this." Sam gave her a sympathetic smile. Lisa shook her head and started writing. When she was done she handed it to Sam, with an expectant look on her face.

_Your brother dragged me into this! But, you know what, I'm glad he did. It has been nice to meet and talk to someone who is my age and understands what hunters do. I have felt less alone in the world today. That is why I wanted to talk to you Sam. I want to keep in touch. I know with your life style, you travel lots and don't have time for hanging with friends. But I thought at the very least, we could become email pals? I'll even work on my sign language skills and so maybe the next time you're in this area we can communicate easier._

Sam was shocked that after all he and his brother had put her through, she wanted to be friends.

"You know that would be great. I feel alone sometimes even with Dean and Bobby to talk to. It would be nice to have someone who understands my life style as a friend. Sure, I would love to keep in touch." Sam smiled and handed the tablet back to her. She started writing again and handed it back to Sam.

_Sam you are one of the most amazing people that I have ever met. My father takes your hearing from you, and yet you are willing to forgive him. Your brother kidnaps you and you are able to forgive him. I feel very happy that you're willing to include me as a friend after what my father did. Sam would it be too much for me to ask you to come to my house tonight for dinner? You could help me with my sign language, and I could make you my famous grilled chicken._

Sam blushed. " I feel honored that you want to be friends, it isn't everyday that I meet a girl who is willing to forgive being kidnapped by my brother and also wants to be friends. I would love to have dinner with you Lisa, but I think we need to separate my family from yours as soon as possible, before they kill each other. I promise that the next time we're in the area, I'll hit you up for that dinner, okay?" Sam smiled and pulled Lisa in for a quick hug.

She pulled away and started writing. She gave him a bright smile and handed that tablet back.

_You're right, and I haven't seen my dad in a few months, so I should probably visit with him. I'm gonna hold you to your promise for next time though._

"I'm glad we met Lisa, and I look forward to getting to know you better, and I hate to cut our visit short, but we better get back in before Bobby throws in the towel and lets Dean and Ralph duke it out."

Sam watched as Lisa chuckled and at the moment wondered what it sounded like, what she sounded like when she spoke. He stood up and held his hand out for Lisa. The two held hands as they walked back to the motel room. As they approached the room, Sam's thoughts were on what it would be like to have a happy future, with his brother safe, and time to develop real friendships.

oooOOOooo

Dean was happy to see Ralph and Lisa leave, though he could see that his brother didn't share the feeling. It was very noticeable that Sam and Lisa had made some sort of connection. He was happy for Sam and hoped that maybe when he was gone, Sam might be able to hook up with Lisa. Dean knew that right now Sam would never spend time with a girl while the time on his deal was ticking away.

Bobby pulled Dean out of his musings. They had all just finished up their pizza when Bobby spoke.

"Well if you two girls don't need anything, I'm going to head back to my motel room and get some sleep before we head back tomorrow morning." Dean could tell Bobby was worn out and smiled.

"Sure thing Bobby, I can take care of Samantha here." Dean gave a smirk.

Bobby signed and spoke back, "Sam keep this idiot brother of yours out of trouble, okay?"

"Sure thing Bobby." Sam replied and Dean clipped the back of Sam's head in response.

"Jerk!" Sam replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Bitch!" Dean smiled and replied.

"Goodnight girls!" Bobby grumbled as he left.

Dean was dead tired and he knew his brother was too.

"_You want the shower first?" _Dean directed his thoughts towards his brother.

"I'm too tired, I think I'll wait until tomorrow." Sam replied as he sprawled out on his bed.

"_Yeah, me too, I think I'll hit the hay." _Dean replied as he sat down pulling his boots off.

"Dean, are we okay? I don't want to waste time on grudges and things we can't change." Sam spoke quietly from the other bed.

"_Yeah kiddo. You know I wanted to fix this, and if frustrates me that I couldn't. But you're right, we can't change it, so I'll deal. Can you forgive me for kidnapping your ass?" _Dean held his breath waiting for the response.

"You really pissed me off, but I get why you did it, and if you can let your frustrations go on not fixing this, then I can forgive you." Sam replied with a quiet emotion in his voice. Dean could tell that he had really hurt his brother, but Sam was trying really hard to let it go.

"_Nite Sammy." _Dean decided that they both needed to shut up and sleep.

"Nite Dean." Sam replied so quietly Dean almost didn't hear it. It wasn't long before Dean could tell his brother was deep in sleep.

Dean was having trouble settling down. Part of him wanted to fix Sam tonight, but he knew it was unwise. He would have to sedate his brother and it hadn't been that long since he had last sedated Sam. The smart thing would be to wait a few days. Let Sam's body get rid of all the effects of the drug, before drugging him again.

He was also pretty sure that his brother would be suspicious of his hearing returning so soon after finding Ralph, so patience was going to be the best route.

Dean hated to do this behind his brother's back, but he knew that this would be for the best. He had to fix Sammy. There was no way he was going to leave his brother defenseless.


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, this is it the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed or put me on their alerts. The reviews have made this an awesome experience.

The Sounds of Silence Part 19

They had been at Bobby's a few days and Sam could tell that Dean was getting antsy again. Sam and Bobby had fallen into a regular schedule like before. Sam was now doing research for any hunts that came Bobby's way, while Bobby maintained his junkyard business.

When Sam wasn't working on hunts for other hunters, he was researching ways to get Dean out of his deal. Dean would help Bobby out in the salvage yard, or bug Sam.

Sam could tell Dean was dying to take every hunt that had come their way, but had insisted Bobby pass them on if Sam found out they were legit. Stating that if Sam wasn't able to hunt, he wasn't going to either. Sam figured that Dean was afraid that if he and Bobby left on a hunt, that was when Ruby would show up to face him.

Sam was a bit frustrated too, he wanted Ruby to show up. He had even tried to talk Dean into taking on each hunt that had come their way, telling Dean that he could wait in the motel while Dean did the actual hunting. Sam felt that if he did go on a hunt Ruby might show, but every time he'd brought it up, Dean refused.

Sam really wanted to see if his thought reading ability worked on demons, but if Dean had his way it wasn't going to happen. Sam felt like he might have to call her and sneak off, but he hated to do that.

oooOOOooo

They had been home a few days, and the boys were driving Bobby nuts. Bobby knew that Sam was dying to get out and try the thought reading ability on Ruby but Dean was dead set against it. This had lead to some fights that Bobby had to break up and each time he had wished John was here. Those boys needed their daddy.

Sam had given up on fighting Dean and was pouty. What a joy that was to put up with, Sam silent and moody. Bobby just tried to avoid too much contact with him.

Dean was worse. He was pretending everything was just fine. Bored and driving Bobby and Sam crazy! Bobby was sure Dean was planning something. He was dreading the day that Sam found out what Dean was up too.

Bobby felt that Sam was also up to something. He knew that Sam was stubborn and it was only a matter of time before Sam went against Dean's wishes and met with Ruby.

Bobby's house was a time bomb waiting to go off, and Bobby was dreading the day it all came to a head!

oooOOOooo

They had been home for a few days and Dean was going nuts. Part of him had wanted to perform the reversal ritual the night they had got home but Dean didn't want Sam to be suspicious. Sam was driving him crazy.

He knew that Sam wanted to try his thought reading ability out on Ruby, and Dean understood why. The problem was Dean was afraid that this confrontation with Ruby would be dangerous and he just didn't want Sam to risk it.

Dean had been stalling Sam, but he was afraid that he was running out of time. Dean knew that a silent Sam meant he was thinking and planning.

Dean decided that he had to act tonight. Not hunting was driving him batty, not have Sam back to normal was also driving him nuts. So tonight, he would fix all of that. He would fix Sam.

oooOOOooo

Sam had felt like the turkey being fattened up for the Thanksgiving feast all day. Dean had been agreeable, and nice. He had even volunteered to make dinner.

Sam had been so tempted to peak in on his brother's thoughts, but knew better than to break that trust. Instead he kept an eye on him. Sam hoped tonight wouldn't be the start of a prank war. He knew his brother was bored and that was never good.

Sam was cleaning up the dishes from dinner when he decided to feel his brother out.

"So Dean what's up? I mean, you and I haven't been getting along at all since we got back from Lincoln and today you've been too nice. Am I going to have any hair when I wake up in the morning?" Sam watched his brother carefully. Dean shrugged and smirked.

"Sammy, can't I just be nice? To be honest, totally honest, I'm tired of fighting. I was thinking that maybe you're right and it's time for us to hunt again." Dean replied, in his thoughts and Sam couldn't hide his surprise.

"Christo!" Sam replied only half kidding.

"Cute Sammy, very cute. I'm serious man. I think you're right. We're wasting time here. I've got limited time and we should be making the most of it. I know you feel you'll be better able to help me with my problem if we're out hunting. The big brother in me doesn't like it, but I know you're right." Dean patted Sam on the back and Sam could tell his brother was dead serious.

"Wow Dean, I'm glad you came around. I promise to be careful. I know with my hearing loss, that I could be a liability on the hunt so I promise to do as you say." Sam was very impressed with Dean. It was very rare for Dean to back down from his big brother mode.

"Good cause otherwise, I'm kicking your ass!" Dean replied back in thought.

"Yeah, whatever Batman!" Sam had to smirk at his brother.

"Hey, I'm so totally like Batman, it makes you jealous!" Dean smirked back.

"Whatever gets you through the day Dean!" Sam said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Bitch!" Sam felt the full blast of the thought as he walked into the living room.

"Jerk!" Sam replied, and he noticed Bobby cringe from the couch.

"I guess it was to much too hope for that you two could be civil for one whole day!" Bobby signed and spoke.

Sam smiled, it was nice to have things back to Winchester normal.

oooOOOooo

Dean was nervous. He'd thought he had made it through the day without Sam being suspicious and then his brother had called him on it in the kitchen. Dean thought he'd covered for himself quite well, and hadn't really lied to Sam because after tonight, Dean would be okay with Sam hunting again.

Dean was in bed watching his brother sleep in the twin bed beside him. He had waited awhile, not wanting to chance his brother not being fully asleep. He knew that with his brother being deaf it would be easy to sneak up and sedate him without Sam ever knowing.

It was still hard to do. He was going against his brother's wishes and the guilt was weighing on him. Dean decided that it was now or never and got up and took the items he needed out of his duffel bag.

He approached the bed, and injected the syringe quickly into Sam's neck. Sam stirred a bit and rolled over going right back to sleep. Dean waited until his brother was in a deep sleep before he continued.

Dean carefully rolled his brother over on his back and lifted his head and poured the potion down his Sam's throat. He then pulled out the ritual, which was written in Latin and read it aloud.

Once he was finished, Dean wasn't sure what to expect. He decided just to watch his brother for a while not sure what he was watching for.

Fifteen minutes after performing the ritual, Sam began to moan, as if in pain. Dean was horrified. Ralph had assured him that his brother wouldn't suffer this time. Dean tried to wake Sam but wasn't able too. Dean got in the bed holding his brother trying to will the pain away.

Bobby was knocked on the door and finally opened it before Dean had a chance to respond.

"Dean what the hell is going on in here? I thought I heard Sam scream out in pain and then I heard your voice." Dean watched as Bobby froze and took in the sight of Sam writhing in the bed in front of him.

"I messed up Bobby. Ralph did have the reversal spell and potion. He assured me that Sam wouldn't feel any pain." Dean was sure from Bobby's expression that he was pissed.

"You mean to tell me, that you basically made some sort of secret deal with Ralph about Sam? This should've been Sam's decision not yours! You're one stubborn, selfish son-of- a-bitch Dean!" Bobby replied, eyes full of fury.

"I know Bobby, but I couldn't leave Sam alone on this earth deaf. I just couldn't" Dean knew he was pleading with Bobby but didn't care.

Dean watched as Bobby took in a deep breath, and tried to calm himself. "Well, you can wallow in your guilt later, right now let's see what we can do for Sam. So what exactly did you give him Dean?"

"I sedated him first then, I gave the reversal potion to him, and then read the reversal ritual." Dean replied as he rubbed his brothers back trying to let his brother know that he was there for him.

"Do you know what was in the potion? Where is the ritual?" Bobby asked, his mood softening.

"I don't know about the potion, but the ritual is over there on top of my duffel bag." Dean pointed to his duffel and hoped that Bobby could make something out of the ritual.

Bobby picked up the ritual and sighed. "Dean, I'm not sure how we can help your brother out now. I bet we'll have to ride it out with him. Why don't we call Ralph and see how long Sam was in pain before."

"Good idea Bobby, but would you call him? I think if I tried to talk to him right now, I would just threaten him and have him hang up on me. My phone is in my jeans pocket over the back of the chair in the corner." Dean was relieved when Bobby nodded and went to retrieve Dean's phone.

Dean watched as Bobby made the call. Bobby wasn't on the phone long and Dean could tell by Bobby's half of the conversation, that Ralph didn't know much more than they did.

"Dean, he said that Sam was in pain for about two hours before. The old coot is very sorry that the ritual wasn't painless but he didn't know what we could do to stop it. The idiot also said if the reversal doesn't work call him." Bobby sighed and Dean could tell he was ready for a long night with Sam.

"Ralph better believe that I'll be calling him if this doesn't work!" Dean so wanted to hunt the old man down again and give him a beating that he wouldn't forget.

"Calm down Dean, you need to keep it together. I'd say the bright side is that last time your brother didn't remember this part. If he wakes up with his hearing, and with just a headache in the morning, then we're good." Bobby said as he sat down in the chair in the corner.

"Bobby, if I tell Sam what happened, he'll never forgive me. I don't want to spend the time I have left with him being mad at me." Dean hoped that he could talk Bobby into not telling Sam.

"Dean, that is up to you whether you tell him or not. I'm not getting involved. I'll tell the boy that he woke me tonight in pain. Because he is going to know something it is up when he awakes and we're playing nurse maids with him. If he puts two and two together, you may have a pissed Sam to deal with." Bobby answered, running his hand across his face.

"Well, he may just assume that his hearing coming back might have caused the pain and whatever side effects he wakes up with." Dean answered, as he continued to rub Sam's back as he made quiet moaning sounds.

"So, you gonna let him assume that, and just not correct him?" Bobby was eyeing Dean with curiosity.

"Yeah, I think so, but if he does come straight out and ask, I'll tell him the truth." Dean really hoped that things would work out okay. He hated seeing his brother in pain and hoped that if there were side effects, they would be mild.

Dean sighed he knew that the three of them were in for a long night.

oooOOOooo

Sam could tell someone was holding him. Felt like Dean, but why would Dean be holding me? It was then that he realized that his head felt very heavy Sam could feel a headache coming on, and his ears hurt.

His first thought was he was dreaming and reliving his experience with Ralph. But as he opened his eyes and he realized that he in the guest room at Bobby's and he knew it wasn't a dream. His brother was sitting in Sam's bed, his back against the headboard and Sam's head was in his lap.

Sam lifted his head and immediately regretted it. Pain shot through his head and he gasped out waking his brother as he laid back down.

"Sammy you okay?" He heard Dean asking.

"Yeah, I think so Dean, my head hurts, and my ears hurt just like before when Ralph performed that ritual." Sam replied.

Sam looked and noticed that Bobby was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Well, good to see you awake boy. You woke me up last night moaning out in pain. We tried to wake you but we weren't able too." Sam could hear the worry in Bobby's voice and that is when he realized, he could actually hear Bobby.

"I can hear you!" Sam sat straight up ignoring the pain in his head and faced Dean.

"That's great Sammy, that's probably why you feel so bad." Dean replied and Sam could see the relief in his face.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense that the reversal process would be similar to the process that made me deaf." Sam didn't know what to feel, he was happy to be back among the land of the hearing but upset that he may have lost his new ability.

"Dean, do me a favor, direct a thought at me." Sam decided that he needed to know.

"Sure Sammy, I shooting you a thought." Dean replied looking tired and worn out.

"I'm not getting anything." Sam replied, feeling disappointed that his only plan for saving his brother was shot down.

Bobby spoke up and pulled Sam from his thoughts.

"Sam, don't beat yourself up, we'll think of something." Bobby gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Sam, everything is going to be okay. Let's just get you some pain killers and some rest, then the world will be a bit clearer." Dean replied in a reassuring voice.

oooOOOooo

It had been a week since Sammy's hearing had returned, and they were on the road on the way to a hunt in Atlanta. Dean was relieved and happy. He had his Sammy back and things were as normal as they get for Winchesters.

Sam had accepted that his hearing came back on its own and that was a big relief to Dean. He did feel guilty about the whole thing. The important thing was that Sam was whole again, and that fact enabled Dean to bury his guilt. He was also glad that Sam no longer had the ability to read thoughts. Dean had been afraid the whole time Sam had that ability, worried that it would get Sam hurt.

Things weren't perfect in the Winchester world, but in Dean's mind he had protected his brother and that was all that mattered.

oooOOOooo

Sam was glad he had his hearing back and he was on the road to Atlanta with Dean. It felt good to be on a hunt again. It was a bit weird but a much welcome change in his life when his hearing came back. The only downside was that he had lost the ability to read thoughts. Sam had really thought that this ability might have been the key to get Dean out of his deal.

Sam hadn't given up and the other day while they were eating in a diner, Sam had been able to briefly catch his brother's thoughts about their hot waitress. It was very brief , but definitely there. Sam was determined to work hard to get his ability back again.

He knew his brother wouldn't be happy with this turn of events so he decided to keep it to himself. This had him feeling a bit guilty but he decided that if in the end that if getting the ability back could help him get his brother out of his deal it was worth it.

Things weren't perfect in the Winchester world, but in Sam's mind if he could save his brother that was all that mattered.

AN: I just wanted to thank my beta, sendintheclowns again, she is one of the reasons that writing fan fiction is so much fun for me. The other reason that I have so much fun is because of all the great reviews that you, the readers have left! I'm working on a new fiction titled- Heart's Desire, and I hope to have it up in a couple of weeks. This is the summary- Dean is granted his "heart's desire" while tangling with a witch. Now under a witch's spell, he feels compelled to protect Sam from every evil in the world. Will the brother's relationship survive, before the spell is broken. Takes place near the end of Season Two.


End file.
